Protéger la femme de l'Alpha
by Nathalyata
Summary: Kagome ne sais pas qu'elle a été réclamée dès leur rencontre, ni l'importance de son geste envers Inuyasha. Comment un être humain peut-il saisir les subtilités de la politique des démons et la raison pour laquelle Sesshomaru est si déterminé à avoir Tessaiga ? Arriveront-ont-il a s'apprivoiser ? TRADUCTION.
1. Devenir la femelle de l'alpha

**Protéger la femme de l'alpha**

 _Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Inuyasha. Je ne possède pas l'histoire. Je ne suis que la traductrice._

 _L'auteur a prévu que cette fiction serait longue. Actuellement il y a 33 chapitre et c'est le premier que je traduis. Si jamais vous avez un problème avec la traduction dites-le moi et je verrais ce que je peux faire, en fonction de vos critiques. L'histoire de l'auteur n'est toujours pas terminée jusqu'à ce que j'aie traduit les derniers chapitres je ne m'arrêterais pas._

 _Bonne lecture à vous mes petits loulous._

 **Chapitre 1 : Devenir la femme de l'Alpha**

[…]

Il se tient debout sur ses jambes tremblantes, ensanglanté et battu, ses cheveux autrefois argentés sont maintenant rayés de rouge. Son connard de frère est arrivé de nulle part et continu de se battre contre lui, encore une fois.

 **« Quel est ton problème, Sesshomaru ? »** dit Inuyasha, étouffant l'épuisement et la douleur dans sa voix. Sesshomaru quant à lui n'a pas une égratignure sur lui, pas une seule goutte de sang ne tache ses vêtements blancs et soyeux.

Le démon reste stoïque, il ne lui dira jamais à voix haute la raison pour laquelle il était ici. Le fait de former son frère si pathétique à l'art du combat. Il répond par son insulte préférée **, "Tu es faible, métis, une honte pour le sang de notre père."** C'est la vérité après tout, vu qu'Inuyasha est à peine conscient après ce combat. Il devrait être reconnaissant pour cette opportunité. Inuyasha s'est toujours sorti de chaque bataille en apprenant au moins une nouvelle chose, qu'il s'en aperçoive ou non. Si Sesshomaru lui aurait proposé de l'aide pour apprendre à combattre il sait qu'Inuyasha aurait refusée. Mais c'est un devoir de famille de le former ; Sesshomaru a simplement dû trouver des moyens plus astucieux pour lui apprendre sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive sache.

 **« keh , je crois que tu dois juste te trouve une compagne pour lui donner toute ton attention et me laisser tranquille »** ,suggère Inuyasha négligemment, voulant que les coups d'épée de Sesshomaru cessent. Il semble qu'après avoir guéri, Sesshomaru retournerait dans son domaine et le rejettera, ce qui n'est pas si mal vu qu'il vit seul dans les bois.

 **« Ce Sesshomaru ne prendra de compagne que si la femelle se montre digne de son intérêt »** , comme d'habitude il ne montre aucune émotion en répondant à la question, malgré le ton sur lequel son demi-frère Inuyasha lui a posé la question.

 **\- Et comment pourrait-elle faire ça ?** Demande Inuyasha. Pas comme s'il s'en soucie vraiment, mais si Sesshomaru parle, peut-être que lui peu reprendre son souffle.

Un sourire sournois parcoure les lèvres de son grand frère, **« En survivant à mes tentatives de mettre fin à sa vie. »**

Inuyasha n'a pu réfléchir que brièvement à l'impossibilité de la chose avant que les attaques ne reprennent.

[…]

C'était il y a environ 60 ans, avant que Inuyasha ne rencontre Kikyo et soit scellé à un arbre pendant 50 ans. Inuyasha avait presque oublié cette conversation, il savait que Sesshomaru était vraiment sérieux, jusqu'à ce que l'événement qu'il a décrit, s'est produit. Les deux frères sont stupéfaits, sans voix quand la fragile jeune fille réussi un exploit auquel ils ont tous les deux échoué, tirer Tessaiga de son socle. Sesshomaru cesse son attaque et tourne son attention sur elle, Kagome. Aucun être humain normal ne peut réussir, ce qui justifie la question de Sesshomaru : **« Qui êtes-vous ? Pas qui, mais quoi. »** Il est debout juste devant elle, regardant ses atouts et en essayant d'identifier sa force, il peut détecter une quantité inconnue de puissance sacrée inexploitée, mais autre cela, elle est juste une humaine. Sa curiosité ne s'arrête pas, et se sentant un peu déçu poursuit sa recherche, il n'y a aucun moyen qu'une humaine puisse être digne de lui.

Inuyasha sait tout de suite ce qui se passe, **"Sesshomaru, laisse la tranquille, elle n'est pas impliquée dans ceci."** Il connait assez son frère pour savoir qu'il a l'intention de la tuer, c'est le seul moyen de prouver qu'elle n'est pas son égal, ou même, supérieure à lui, voyant qu'elle a accompli ce que lui, Sesshomaru, n'a pas pu faire.

 **"Inuyasha"** , elle lui demande de l'aide, puis fait la chose la plus stupide possible, elle menace Sesshomaru. **« Un pas de plus et je vais vous blesser."** Ses genoux s'entrechoquent, l'épée tremble dans ses mains alors qu'elle essaye de paraître courageuse.

 **"Pour une raison inconnue, je n'ai pas pu déceler Tessaiga. Heureusement, tu n'as pas réussi à le déceler non plus, il est évident qu'elle doit mourir"** , explique Sesshomaru aux inquiétudes d'Inuyasha.

 **« Tu as raison, c'est bizarre qu'elle y arrive, mais pas nous, mais elle n'est encore qu'une jeune fille humaine »** , Inuyasha essaye de rappeler à Sesshomaru de la parole qu'il a donnée il y a si longtemps ne doit pas s'appliquer aux humaines. Elle ne pourra jamais survivre, il n'a donc pas besoin de prouver quoi que ce soit. Il supplie Sesshomaru de la laisser partir cette fois-ci. **"Kagome, donne-lui l'épée, on n'a pas le choix."** Il espère que l'épée soit un cadeau suffisant pour apaiser Sesshomaru, simplement la remettre un signe de sa part pour se rendre.

 **"Pas question, pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit l'avoir ?"** Kagome fait un pas en arrière, laissant son attitude mettre sa vie en danger. **"S'il ne pouvait pas le sortir, il ne devrait pas l'avoir, il devra venir la prendre.** " Si Sesshomaru a envisagé de montrer de la miséricorde, elle a stoppé cette pensée avec sa déclaration. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix maintenant, et Inuyasha voit cela venir.

Les deux se querellent un peu plus avant que Sesshomaru parle, attirant toute leur attention avec sa voix douce de baryton : **« Inuyasha, ta patience avec cette créature m'étonne**. Il a encore un peu de réserve quant au fait qu'elle est simplement une humaine, ce pouvoir qu'il sent en elle, il est déguisé même pour ses sens aigus. **« Vous la protégez, la gâtez, vous semblez même l'aimer.** Il note le malaise d'Inuyasha à sa déclaration.

 **« Certainement, ces sentiments ne sont pas quelque chose que j'ai hérité de notre grand et terrible père ... Ils doivent venir de ta mère, cette femme humaine, qui a amené notre père à rencontrer sa fin dans ce lieu ignoble. Quand il s'agit d'un être humain, je ne peux bien sûr pas supporter une telle faiblesse.** Il met fin à son monologue avec une pluie d'acide sur Kagome, la réduisant à une flaque de boue, comme il le pensait tout deux. Ses insultes continuent, rappelant à Inuyasha qu'il ne sera jamais l'alpha : **« Tu oublies ta position, métis sans valeur**. » Inuyasha augmente soudainement en puissance et en vitesse quand sa colère atteint son apogée. Il frappe quelques coups, plus près qu'il ne l'avait jamais touchant presque Sesshomaru essayant de le blesser Sesshomaru. **« Tout cela pour un souvenir et la mort d'une mortelle ? Si je savais que c'était ce qu'il fallait pour te faire combattre, je l'aurais tuée plus tôt.** Il ne parle pas seulement d'aujourd'hui, mais dans toutes leurs batailles passées, peut-être même la mère d'Inuyasha.

 **« Je vais te couper l'estomac, ôter tes tripes et les mettre dans un bol. Au moment où j'aurai terminé avec toi, tu vas vouloir que ce soit toi qui soit mort »** , menace Inuyasha en serrant les dents.

Haletante, Kagome sortit de la flaque gluante, **Je pensais que j'étais morte**. Encore une fois, les deux démons arrêtent leur action pour l'observer incrédule. Ils ne peuvent pas croire ce qu'ils viennent de voir. Une femme a réellement survécu à Sesshomaru, non seulement cela, mais une femme humaine. **"Hé, tu as essayé de me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?"**

Elle pointe de nouveau Tessaiga sur Sesshomaru, montrant son défi et se dirige vers Inuyasha toujours muet. **« N'allez pas penser que vous allez vous en sortir.** Elle le menace encore une autre fois avant de changer de ton et de s'adresser à Inuyasha. **"Voilà, je pense que nous l'avons sous-estimé. Ne me laissez pas tomber."**

Un autre geste inconscient, en donnant l'épée à Inuyasha, elle le déclare comme son protecteur. Il sait cependant que Sesshomaru a une revendication primordiale, faite il y a plusieurs décennies, avec laquelle il ne peut jamais rivaliser. C'est juste fonctionnement de la politique de la meute. Autant qu'il le déteste, Sesshomaru est l'alpha, et lui le bêta. L'alpha a toujours eu le premier choix et, à moins qu'il ne soit tué, ce statut ne lui est jamais retiré. Il a dit que si une femelle, ne spécifiant aucune espèce, survit à sa tentative d'assassinat sur sa personne, elle deviendra sa compagne. Cela fait de Kagome la femelle de l'alpha, bien qu'elle n'en sache rien. Il est de son travail de la protéger de n'importe quelles menaces comme elle vient inconsciemment de le lui demander en lui donnant l'épée.

 **"Hé, euh, pourquoi tu es toujours en vie ?"** Inuyasha lutte pour saisir tout ce qui vient de se passer. Elle regarde ses mains confusément et hausse les épaules.

Sesshomaru bouille à l'intérieur. Aucune humaine ne serait sa compagne. Il sent son pouvoir quand elle sort, enveloppant son corps et la protégeant, mais il ne veut pas le dire à haute voix. Il n'a pas précisé de quelle manière sa future compagne doit se protéger, que ce soit de sa propre force ou de l'usage d'un objet quelconque. Il choisit d'énoncer la possibilité moins insultante : **« L'épée, voilà ce qui te protégeait.** » Il pourrait encore essayer de la tuer de nouveau, puisqu'il n'a jamais dit combien de fois elle avait besoin de lui résister. C'est une option pour sortir de ce désordre. Son aura s'agite, et Inuyasha sait pourquoi, Sesshomaru n'a aucune intention de laisser cette femme vivre, car s'il le fait, il aurait à tenir sa parole et ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il désire.

Les crânes qui tournoient sont jetés sur Inuyasha, se brisant contre sa tête dure. Ne comprenant pas la complexité de la situation, Kagome se met à crier dans son esprit : _« Quel est son problème ? Quel crétin.'_

 **« Voyons si un métis peut brandir Tessaiga, je serai moi-même le témoin »,** déclare-t-il avant que ses yeux ne brûlent un rouge dangereux et que son corps soit enfermé dans la lumière, se transformant en un chien géant. **Mais nous savons tous comment cette bataille finira.** Luttant pour leur vie, Myoga apparaît et fuit, les fumées toxiques qui se dégagent du corps de InuTaisho. Afin de disposer de la vie de la jeune fille correctement, Sesshomaru doit d'abord éliminer son protecteur. La viser directement serait déshonorante.

Kagome encourage Inuyasha depuis sa cachette, **"Tessaiga est à toi, tu as juste à y croire, comme je crois à toi."**

 **« Tu es fou, cette épée est bonne pour rien »** , il l'agite en essayant de lui faire faire quelque chose. **"Moi, je vais vivre, je suis un demi-démon. Mais tu n'as pas cette chance."** Il sait que Sesshomaru veut sa mort, et qu'il s'assurera qu'elle finisse comme telle si lui ne la protège pas. Elle ne pourrait pas se défendre contre lui sous sa forme de démon.

 **"Alors, je devrais juste abandonner tout espoir ?"** Elle commence à pleurer doucement, seulement pour entendre : **"Arrête de pleurer** ! Dit Inuyasha - **Oh, est-ce que je devrais rire peut-être ?** lui répond Kagome.

 **"Non, tu devrais la fermer, et me laisser te protéger,"** lui cria-t-il. Sesshomaru grogne de nouveau en avançant, attirant Inuyasha. Il doit réussir ou elle va être déchiquetée en morceaux. **« Reste ici et regarde »**. Il se met à marcher et réussit à transformer Tessaiga pour s'en servir, battant son alpha et s'assurant que Kagome soit la future compagne de son frère. Il se demande comment Kagome prendra la nouvelle quand Sesshomaru sera là pour la récupérer. Elle a survécu, c'est les critères de Sesshomaru.

(2000 mots)

Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre toute les 2 semaines si j'y arrive mais j'ai d'autre traduction en cour et je dois alterner. Mais ne vous en faites pas je traduirais toute cette histoire jusqu'à ce que l'auteur ai fini.


	2. Prouver en être digne

Chapitre 2: Pour prouver d'en être digne

Sesshomaru ne le montrera jamais, mais il souffre énormément du fait que son bras soit coupé. Appuyé à la base d'un arbre massif, il se repose, guérissant la plaie et maudit celui qui lui a infligeait un tel traitement: **«Merde, Inuyasha enfoiré»**. Le pouvoir contenu dans cette épée si précieuse, c'est cela qu'il cherche depuis de nombreuse et longues années, et quand il la trouve enfin, on lui pique sous le nez . Ce n'est pas seulement un épée maintenant, mais c'est aussi un "signe de protection".

Essentiellement, une barrière entre lui-même et la mort d'une certaine jeune femme. Si cela se représente, se serait semblable à sa remise en cause. **"Je veux le Tessaiga. Donne-le moi."** Il y avait un autre pouvoir au travail ce jour-là, un pouvoir qu'il souhaitait n'avoir pas rencontré, car il l'a mis dans une position très désagréable. La jeune femme, comment était-il possible qu'elle ait survécu au fait d'être trempé d'acide? Il y a très peu de pouvoir dans tout le Japon qui peuvent rivaliser avec son poison, et pourtant, elle a survécu sans une égratignure et seul un soupçon de pouvoir saint l'a entourée. Malgré son exploit miraculeux, elle n'est encore qu'une humaine. Les êtres humains sont des créatures pathétiquement faibles, de corps et d'esprit. Il a pourtant donné sa parole, son honneur est en jeu s'il ne prend pas la misérable humaine pour compagne. Quelle horreur. Même la pensée de la toucher le rend malade. Il n'a jamais mangé ne serait-ce un êtres humain et maintenant on s'attend à ce qu'il coucher avec une de ses créatures abominablement faible.

Heureusement, une voix stridente **"Seigneur Sesshomaru"** , le tire de ces pensées morbides, **"oh, je vous est cherché partout, Seigneur Sesshomaru"**.

Jaken ne connaît pas la situation, n'ayant jamais été informé de ce que Sesshomaru exige pour qu'une femme prouve être digne de lui, et n'est au courant que de ce qui concerne l'épée et les blessures qu'il subit, **«C'est toi, Jaken».**

 **"Oui. Oh, ce méprisable Inuyasha, il a non seulement pris le Tessaiga, il a également pris votre bras gauche"**. Les nuisances sonores de son serviteur continuent et commence à l'ennuyer sérieusement. **"Je suis totalement mortifié. Cet inuyasha de malheur."**

"Il doit y avoir un moyen de prouver son point faible", déclare Sesshomaru pour lui-même, en décidant que ce serait la première chose qu'il aurait besoin de faire à la fin de son complet rétablissement. **«Je n'aimerai pas un homme».**

[...]

Il l'a espionné à l'écart, mais en évitant toujours une confrontation directe, tout en recherchant une raison pour laquelle la fille serait inapte d'être à ses côtés. Il n'en a trouvé aucun. Elle prend soin d'un enfant démoniaque qui n'est pas le sien, faisait preuve de fidélité même dans les situations les plus désastreuses, et est toujours disposée à sacrifier son propre bien-être pour ceux dont elle prend soin. Sa force, alors qu'elle est encore enfermée en elle, elle ne peut l'empecher de la considérer comme étant faible de quelque façon que ce soit.

Sa frustration à l'égard de la situation grandissait lorsqu'un démon mystérieux lui offrit un moyen de s'emparer de Tessaiga, grâce un bras humain avec un morceau de bijoux incrusté à l'intérieur. Il a pensé qu'il était grand temps de prouver sa supériorité, et a tenté une confrontation. Il les a trouvés avec facilité, n'ayant pas été loin, et frappe rapidement.

Inuyasha lui fait face alors que les autres vont se mettrent en lieux sûr. **"Sesshomaru. À quel honneur devons-nous cette visite?"**

 **"Fait pas l'innocent, donne la moi"** , déclare t-il plus en colère de ce qu'il laisse paraître. **"Je suis ici pour la Tessaiga, bien sûr"**. Avec cette épée, je peux détruire cette femelle sans souiller mon honneur.

 **"Tu n'as toujours pas encore abandonné, hein?"** Même si Inuyasha a compris que Sesshomaru voulait l'épée, il a comprit le sens cachée de sa phrase: que Kagome soit morte plutôt que la réclamée comme compagne. Kagome informe Miroku de l'identité de leur adversaire, mais ne savant pas la raison de son vrai but,prétendant tout simplement qu'il veut l'épée.

 **"Dégaine ton épée, Inuyasha, ou l'abandonneras-tu maintenant sans la nécessité d'une bataille?"** demande Sesshomaru ,n'ayant aucune intention réelle de tuer Inuyasha aujourd'hui. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ses liens familiaux l'empêche de tuer le demi-démon. Le combattre jusqu'à inconscient, oui. Le tuer, à moins qu'il n'ait agi de manière honteuse, Sesshomaru ne tuerait pas un membre de sa famille. Il est véritablement le garde parfaite pour la jeune femme qu'il souhaite morte.

 **"Pas de chance, cette fois, je vais découper beaucoup plus qu'un seul de tes bras,"** Inuyasha charge de façon sauvage et n'a aucune chance de frapper un coup.

 **"Tu aurais dû te rendre"** ,avertit sombrement Sesshomaru en frappant le sabre des mains d'Inuyasha et le saisit avec son nouveau bras humain, en envoyant une vague de puissance à la lame. En démonstration de sa puissance, il massacre toute une horde de démons et divise une montagne en deux. **"Maintenant, vous voyez? Cette epée, forgé de la dent de notre père. Malheureusement, Tessaiga n'est pas capable de choisir son propriétaire. Mais peut-être que maintenant, demi-démon, tu te rend compte que tu ne pourras jamais la maîtriser"**. Ses mots ont une signification cachée, pas seulement sur l'épée, mais aussi sur un avertissement selon lequel Inuyasha ne pourra jamais protéger la jeune femme. **"Ton sang va tâcher cet épée. Vraiment une fin pour vous, n'est-ce pas?"** Affligé par le signe même de la protection qu'il lui a été accordé, avec la promesse de Kagome étant la prochaine victime sur sa liste. Miroku intervient à ce stade, causant une pause dans la querelles, suivies d'un grand souffle causé par son trou noir. Des insectes toxiques sont aspirés dans son trou noir l'empoisonnant. Et Kagome qui se dépêche pour trouver un antidote pour le sauver. Inuyasha se bat tées mal et Sesshomaru a pu prendre l'épée et frappe son demi-frère presque inconscient avant de changer de cible, mais le demi-démon est très têtu, même sans l'épée et au bord de l'inconscience il continue de résister à son frère.

 **"Une dernière chance ou s'est ta fin"** , déclare Sesshomaru en donnant une dernière chance à Inuyasha de se rendre. L'épée entre les mains de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha n'a plus aucun moyen de se défendre. Puis, Kagome a fait irruption une fois encore, à prouver qu'elle était digne de Sesshomaru une fois de plus en inversant la transformation de la Tessaiga avec une flèche, un autre aperçu de ce pouvoir inconnu qu'elle détient. Il semblerait que plus il affrontait sa femme choisit et plus elle prouvait qu'elle est digne de lui.

 **"Sesshomaru!"** appelle-t-elle , audacieuse et ne montrant aucune peur alors qu'elle le devrait. **" Lâche l'épée ou la prochaine flèche va dans ton coeur"**. Elle tend la corde de son arc, prêt à faire face à la menace. **"Inuyasha, éloigne toi de là!"**

 _ **«La flèche de cette fille a annulé la transformation de Tessaiga?**_ réfléchi Sesshomaru, ne voulant pas savoir pourquoi cela arriverait. Si la colère de son père ne résiste pas à son pouvoir, il doute que lui le puisse. Son but, cependant, était inexact et sa vitesse était plus rapide que la moyenne pour un humain. Il ne la laisserait pas vivir pour le découvrir.

 **"Je vais tirer sur votre bras gauche",** elle a répété sa menace, voyant le bijou brillant à l'intérieur. Cela attire aussi l'attention de Inuyasha **"C'est là. Dites au revoir à votre morceau!"** Elle a laissé partir sa flèche, mais elle manque sa cible alors qu'il s'écarte avec rapidité et la charge, les griffes sortient.

 **«Le plus amusant, tu semble si anxieux pour sa sécurité»,** dit Sesshomaru alors que l'attaque d'Inuyasha l'oblige à revenir vers lui et laissait Kagome.

 **"Et tu sembles très impatient qu'elle meurt. Donc, tu n'as toujours pas l'intention de la laisser vivre, "** réalise Inuyasha, se demandant si Sesshomaru est apparu pour cette raison encore plus que l'épée.

 **" Il y a un morceau de bijoux dans son bras gauche. Je suis sûr que je peux le toucher"** , elle encoche une autre flèche, déterminée à aider Inuyasha.

 **"Oublie, Kagome",** demande Inuyasha, essayant de la faire sortir du combat. Sesshomaru devrait l'oublier si elle se fait discrète. Si elle l'attaque frappé à nouveau, il le fera aussi. **"Sesshomaru n'a jamais été le type d'adversaire qui est facile à frapper. Restez ici et prenez soin de Miroku. Les remèdes de ton époque semblent puissants, peut-être que tu peux le sauver"**. Inuyasha détourne son attention pour la sortir de là. **"Kagome ... Merci. Avec ta flèche, tu as inversé la transformation de Tessaiga. Maintenant, je peux le vaincre."** 'Maintenant, je peux te sauver.'

Sesshomaru n'a pas manqué le fait que Inuyasha mentionne "l'ère", mais l'ère passée, ou l'avenir. Avait-elle une durée de vie semblable à celle du démon ou était-elle capable de traverser le temps? Est-ce cela le pouvoir étrange qu'il n'a pas pu identifier? Il y réfléchira plus tard, pour le moment il a un combat à finir.

Kagome administre l'antidote à un Miroku s'affaiblissant rapidement, après avoir esquivé la tentative de l'embrasser de Miroku. Et aussitôt se met en place pour utiliser son arc de nouveau si nécessaire, ce qu'elle jugeait crucial,réussissant à déchirer l'armure de Sesshomaru. Et même après l'avertissement d'Inuyasha,elle essaye à nouveau, mais cette fois la flèche est attrapé entre deux doigts et fond de par l'intense poison des griffes de Sesshomaru. La flèche est devenu impuissante dès qu'il l'a saisi, mais Sesshomaru sait que ce n'était pas le cas, cette fille n'a aucun sens. Peut-être qu'elle n'essaye pas de le tuer,juste d'enlever son bras humain. Quelle folie **. "Vous avez eu votre avertissement, maintenant je vais mettre un terme à vos interférence** ", il envoie une explosion affaiblie envers elle, mais Inuyasha a de nouveau réussi à la voir en toute sécurité. Elle ne mourrait pas.

 **" Kagome part loin d'ici"** , Inuyasha a recouru à sa dernière option, en disant aux autres de courir. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient s'enfuir. Il a chargé son frère et a saisi l'épée pendant qu'ils ont fui, souffrant du trou dans l'intestin, mais il a quand même réussi à arracher l'épée juste à temps avant de sombrer dan l'inconscience. Même inconscient, l'épée a réagi et empêché Sesshomaru de la prendre. Le signe de la protection a continué à remplir son devoir.

" **Il a le pouvoir de le faire. Si je fais un mouvement vers lui, il me blessera »,** a reconnu Sesshomaru avant de se retourner et de partir. Il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire ici maintenant. Et encore une fois, Kagome a survécu à ses tentatives d'atteindre à sa vie.


	3. Affronter l'inconu

Myoga connais les événements qui se sont déroulé dans le corps de Inutaisho qui a permis de récupérer Tessaiga. Mais par contre il ne connaît pas les désirs de Sesshomaru, puisque la puce évite le plus possible le démon. Totosai, d'autre part, ne connaît pas les événements, mais il est conscient des exigence ridicule de Sesshomaru pour choisir sa compagne, puisque le père de Sesshomaru et lui en on discuté quand il était encore vivant. Quand myoga a chercher le forgeron pour lui dire que Tessaiga est de retour dans le monde des vivants, il a parlé de la chance que Kagome était présente pour tirer l'épée que les deux frères ne pouvaient pas.

 **"Whoa, c'est très intéressant"** , commente Totosai, en martelant toujours son marteau sur l'épée pausé sur son enclume. **"Qui est cette personne, Kagome ?"** Totosai ne peut imaginer une autre démon, n'ayant pas de sang du grand seigneur chien Inutaisho, être autorisé à toucher l'épée.

 **"C'est une prêtresse qui voyage avec Inuyasha",** lui répond Myoga.

 **"Une humaine ?"** demande Totosai , seulement partiellement intéressé, se concentrant principalement sur son travail.

 **"oui"** affirme la puce.

 **"Je doute que Sesshomaru l'ai bien pris".** Déclare Totosai avant de souffler avec précision un feu anormalement chaud sur l'épée qu'il forge.

 **"Il ne l'a pas bien pris"** confirme Myoga, **"il a essayé de la tuer".** Le bruit du marteau sur le métal s'arrête soudainement alors qu'il reporte tout son attention sur son ami.

 **"A essayé ?"** la puce hoche la tête. " **Était ce une tentative réelle sur sa vie, ou juste un avertissement presque fatal ? Myoga, dit moi ce qui s'est passé ?"** L'urgence dans la voix du forgeron augmente en même temps qu'il pose une nouvelle question.

" **Eh bien, il l'a aspergée d'acide de ses griffes et elle en est sortie indemne",** myoga récapitule les événements qu'il se rappelle avoir vu depuis son perchoir sur l'épaule d' Inuyasha.

 **"Et tu as vue cela se produire?"** demande Totosai très sceptique a propos de cet accident et ne vouant pas tirer de fausses conclusions.

" **oui"** répond Myoga, se demandant ce qu'est cette interrogatoire soudain. **"Pourquoi me demande tu ça? Tu semble savoir quelque chose ?"**

 **" je sais bien quelque chose"** , déclare totosai, continuant son travail lentement en pensant. Le clanck du métal est un bruit qui le réconforte. **"Il y a plusieurs siècle avant que le démon chien ne périsse, il m'a raconté comment son fils ne trouverait jamais de compagne. Il m'a dit que les attentes de son fils ne pourrait jamais être atteintes, car a chaque fois en trouvait une qui pourrait être digne de lui, le test final du garçon la détruisait. Le chien arrogant ne prendrait pour compagne qu'une femme qui survivrait s'il attentait a sa vie, comme vous e l'avez décrit pour kagome."**

 **"Attend tu veux dire que Sesshomaru va prendre Kagome, une humaine, comme compagne?"** Myoga ne peut pas croire une telle phrase, même si elle sort de sa propre bouche.

 **'Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est ce qu'il me semble."** Totosai pose le résultat de son travail et les deux amis sont resté silencieux pour réfléchir a ses implications. **"Comment inuyasha est-il venu à posséder l'épée, si s'est la fille qui la sorti du pied es tale?" i** l y a une chance qu'il y ai une autre possibilité a ce problème.

 **"Elle lui a donné"** , déclare myoga

 **"Et il a accepté** ", totosai s'assure d'avoir tous les détails.

"Bien sur", confirme la puce.

" **Alors il est son protecteur",** lui explique le forgeron. **"Cela explique pourquoi Sesshomaru continue de le suivre comme tu me la dit tout a l'heure."**

[…]

Sa pureté est étonnante, et pas seulement dans le pouvoir qu'il peut ressentir portée par le vent, mais comme elle se battait et la façon dont son aura affecte tout le monde autour d'elle. Kagome rassemble les gens partout ou elle va, semant la paix, la compréhension, la tolérance et la générosité. Même quant Inuyasha lui a ouvert son esprit blessé elle l'a apaisé. Si elle serait un démon Sesshomaru l'aurait déjà pris comme compagne, mais elle ne l'est pas. Elle est humaine, mais en même temps pas tout à fait. En réfléchissant sur les origines énigmatiques de la jeune femme, Sesshomaru est venu à une seule explication possible, mais incrédule. Ses vêtements et ses maniérés ne son pas de cette époque ou du passé, elle sont étrangères, mais la langue et les coutumes de cette terre sont maîtrise. Son "ère" ne peut être que de l'avenir, ce qui signifie qu'elle est capable de manipuler le temps lui-même, en quelque sorte. Il connaît des démons qui sont capable d'arrêter le temps ou de voir dans le futur mais pas de le traverser sans l'impacte du temps. C'est un pouvoir qui lui manque. Il a observé comment elle a fait un tel exploit, en sautant dans un puits asséché et a disparu instantanément de ses sens. Quand les amis de la jeune femme se sont éloignés du puits, il a à son tour sauté dans le puits mais rien ne sait passé, il est arriver sur la terre meuble au font du puits. C'est encore une façon qui prouve qu'elle es digne de lui. A ce rythme la il ne trouverait bientôt plus de raison de la rejeter comme compagne.

Il a continuer sa surveillance, mais n'a aucune intention d'aller chercher la femme pour l'instant. C'est une pure coïncidence que Totosai cherche a protégé Inuyasha. Un mouvement insensé vu que le forgeront est un l'ache. Sa maîtrise du feu et de la lave est une bonne méthode d'évasion. Tant pis puisqu'il est la au lieu de tuer Inuyasha, il n'aura qu'a casser Tessaiga avec son nouveau bras de dragon et ainsi atteindre la jeune femme et de la tuer pour prouver qu'elle est indigne de lui.

Ses tentatives ont été contrarié quand il a été brutalement blessé par le Windscar, le laissant se retirer pour soigner ses blessures. Si ce n'était pas Tessaiga il n'aurait sûrement pas survenue à l'attaque. Il n'a aucune idée de l'endroit ou il s'est évanoui jusqu'à un bruit dans les buissons. Comme toute bête blessée ses instincts prennent le dessus, et il gronde sur la créature. Son corps se détend quand il remarque que ce n'est qu'une enfant humaine et non une menace. Ce qu'il ne comprend c'est pourquoi elle essaye de l'aider. Na devrait-elle pas fuir de peur et alerter son village de sa présence afin qu'il viennent l'exterminer ou essayer de l'exterminer. Au lieu de cela, elle lui apporte de l'eau et du poisson, des aliments humains qui ne l'aideront pas beaucoup a se rétablir.

Quand elle est revenu le voir, couverte de bleus, il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander comment elle les avaient eu. L'odeur de plusieurs hommes humains la couvrent, l'ont-ils battus? Mais pourquoi? , Est-ce parce qu'elle l'aide? A contre cœur cette générosité désintéressant lui rappel la prêtresse dont il veut absolument trouvé un défaut. Cette enfants montre ses émotions si facilement. Les similitudes s'accumulent. Il a pensé à rester pour l'observer, dans l'espoir de mieux comprendre la prêtresse, mais cette idée était fuguasse. Il n'a pas besoin d'un fardeau.

Guéri, il se lève pour quitter la zone, mais détecte un parfum familier porté par le vent: le sang, mais plus précisément le sang d'une certaine petite fille humaine. Il y a aussi une forte odeur de loups. La curiosité le pousse et il fini par trouve ce a quoi il s'est attendu. La même petit fille est morte sur le chemin, son petit corps recouvert de marque de morsures. Elle n'avait même pas était dévoré, seulement tuée pour l'adrénaline de la chasse. Quelle déshonneur, elle n'était même pas un adversaire fort et sa disparition n'avait aucun but. Elle l'avait aidée, même si c'était inutile, il est prés à voir s'il peut lui rendre la faveur.

En dégainant Tenseiga, elle pulse dans son emprise, et lui révèle les créatures du monde souterrain grouillant sur le corps de l'enfant. Peut-être que c'est pour son honneur ou par simple curiosité, mais il coupe les démons juste pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Il connaît le potentiel de l'épée, mais elle ne lui en a pas révélé beaucoup. Il veut savoir ce qu'il peut faire. Il a ramené l'enfant à la vie, un exploit qu'il l'a surpris lui-même. Ce n'est pas la chose la plus utile a porter sur lui, mais au oins c'est mieux que de la décoration. Il aide l'humaine a se relever et continu son chemin sans parler. Jaken l'appelait, disant des choses et autres, et avant que le serviteur, ne commence à le suivre, la jeune fille s'avance, sort de son choc et choisi de le suivre.

He Tenseiga, tu m'as obligé à sauver une vie humaine aujourd'hui, il blâme son sabre pour ses actions. Na voulant admettre ses propres pensée sur un espèce qu'il méprise.


	4. Rejeter une réclamation d'un inférieur

Chapitre 4: Pour contrecarrer une réclamation

Au début ce n'était qu'un simple adversaire, un démon meurtrier ayant abattu un village entier, jusqu'à ce que ce démon ait trouvé la manière de le mettre en rogne en le traitant de clébard . Ce démon "Kouga" n'était pas non plus un ennemi ordinaire, sa vitesse inégalée, et son écoute à son côté bestial, son instinct lui donnait un «sixième sens» qui prévoyait les mouvements de l'adversaire avant même que celui-ci les est réalisé. Non seulement cela, mais il n'avait aucun problème à fuir, comme on l'a vu quand il a fui avant que le Windscar ne puisse être jeté.

La prochaine rencontre a évidemment été planifiée, et "Kouga" a réussi à kidnapper Kagome. Inuyasha ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un échec total en tant que son protecteur, la laissant lui être arraché. Il n'avait même pas eu la chance de se battre pour elle. Leurs amis et lui se sont mis immédiatement à la chercher, en espérant que Kouga en avait après c'était sa capacité et pas un repas. Heureusement, Shippo avait laissé des indices sur le chemin pour qu'ils suivent. **"Ne t'inquiétes pas, Kagome, je vais te sauver"** , a promis Inuyasha.

Aussi réticent que Sesshomaru reconnaisse les mérites de Kagome, Kouga a vu ses atouts avec facilité. La première chose qu'elle faisait était de risquer sa propre vie pour un petit renard. Sa loyauté l'a surpris, et son instinct lui a dit qu'elle était puissante, même s'il ne savait pas de quelle manière. Elle était définitivement digne du titre d'Alpha. **"Hm, elle a risqué sa vie pour sauver son amie. Elle est fidèle"** , il a sauté d'une falaise et a atterri à ses côtés, en la regardant. **"C'est décidé tu sera ma compagne".** Kagome n'avait aucune idée de la façon de répondre à cela.

 **"Hé, Kouga"** , demande un de ses homme, **"je pensais que tu allais la manger quand tu en aurais fini avec elle, pas que tu la prenne pour compagne".**

 **"Tu ne peux pas",** a déclaré un autre, **"elle est humaine"**.

 **"Idiots! Cette femme peut voir le joyau sacré",** at-il expliqué, la raison pour laquelle il là voulait pour compagne, en laissant tomber ce que son instinct lui disait à ce sujet, car s'était plus difficile à exprimer comme sensation. **"Les oiseaux de paradis ne sont pas les seuls avec un morceau, vous savez. Avec sa capacité, nous pourrons rassembler tous les fragments de bijoux sacrés de la région"**. Son raisonnement satisfaisait ses hommes, et c'était sa seule intention, mais il a également laissé un mauvais goût dans la bouche de Kagome. Elle n'a pas aimé l'idée de lui ne voulant que pour ses capacités. Est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait cela de toute façon ?

" **Cela nous rendrait incroyablement puissant"** , les hommes sont tous excités par cette perspective. **"Notre pack serait imbattable!"**

 **"C'est l'idée, oui. Donc, vous voyez qu'elle est beaucoup plus précieuse pour nous qu'une démone",** a poursuivi Kouga en attirant son attention sur Kagome. **"Ton nom est Kagome, n'est-ce pas? Les loups s'accouplent pour la vie, donc tu es à moi maintenant. Veux-tu?"** Ses paroles aurait peut-être fait fondre une démone louve, mais Kagome n'en étant pas une. D'aucune façon, elle accepterait d'être avec quelqu'un qui voulait seulement qu'elle soit un détecteur de fragments. Elle voulait être aimée pour qui elle était!

 **"Je n'appartiens à personne"** , a-t-elle crié, ébranlée, **"enlever vos sale pattes de sur moi !"** Le claquement retentissant de la main de Kagome contre la joue de Kouga aurait rendu Sango fier et a laissé stupéfait le chef des loup. Il n'avait jamais été rejeté auparavant, avoir des femelles autour de lui était juste un autre privilège de l'alpha. Et pourtant, quand il en a finalement choisi une, elle l'a frappé.

Tous les présents étaient stupéfiés et terrifiés de ce qui se passerait ensuite, en se reculant pour éviter la colère de Kouga. Cependant, rien ne venait. Kouga a essayé de réfléchir à ce qu'il aurait pu dire pour l'irriter, mais rien ne venait jusqu'à ce qu'elle explique: **«Je ne suis pas un objet qui se prend comme on veux. Vous ne pouvez pas faire une demande et me réclamer comme votre propriété. En outre,** "un petit rougissement s'est formé à ses prochains mots **", je ne suis pas disponible "**. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la vérité de ses paroles, sauf en ce qui concerne le frère cadet.

 **"T-Tu est prise?"** Il bégaya. **"Ne me dit pas que tu est avec ce chien, Inuyasha . Hmm, je ne vois pas ce que tu aimes de lui."**

 _'Allez, Kagome. Inuyasha est amoureux de Kikyo. Il l'a bien précisé. Il ne vous veut pas.'_ lui rappelèrent ses pensées.

" **Je m'en fous",** poursuit Kouga, ne lui donnant pas une meilleure impression, **"la prochaine fois que je le verrai, je mettrai une lance dans son cœur et j'en nourrirai mes loups"**. Kagome ne voulait pas que ce visuel se matérialise dans son esprit; C'était trop dérangeant. **"Alors, il n'y aura plus de concurrence, juste un tas de vieux os."** Ce type s'est trompé s'il pensait que cela fonctionnerait pour la conquérir. Cela ne la fera fuir que plus loin. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre pour ce sortir de là.

Ils remontent dans la tanière et elle se senti malade alors qu'elle regardait les démons loup utiliser encore moins de manières à table qu'Inuyasha, déchirant la viande sanglante avec des crocs jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient couverts de rouge. En se détournant de la vue, elle a choisi de réfléchir à son excuse pathétique pour une vie amoureuse. Kouga a dit à ses hommes qu'elle était précieuse en raison de sa vue unique, mais franchement, Inuyasha n'avait jamais vraiment rien dit non plus. Il ne semblait préoccupé que par son utilité. Elle avait l'espoir que quelque chose de plus se développerait, et elle a vu des visages de son côté doux, mais cette image de rêve a toujours été brisée peu de temps après par son comportement grossier. Il n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle.

Les oiseaux étaient tenaces mais ne les ralentissaient presque pas, finalement, Inuyasha, Sango et Miroku ont remercié Shippo qui a pu les diriger vers le repaire du loup. Ils les ont trouvés au milieu d'une guerre, où Kagome allait être attaqué.

 **"Inu-Yasha?"** Elle s'accrocha à lui. **"J'avais si peur."** Après quelques explications données, Miroku s'est chargé des oiseaux restants, excepter celui avec le morceau de perle.

 **"Super, c'est le clébard"** , Kouga s'est murmuré à lui-même et ensuite les deux ont commencé à se lancer des insultes à nouveau.

 **"Vous allez payer pour l'enlèvement de Kagome",** Inuyasha a aboyé, attirant l'attention de Kouga.

 **"Kagome?"** Kouga a chuchoté puis a préparé son avertissement et là réclamé: **"Hey clébard, prend cette chance de fuir, mais retire tes sale pates de ma femme"**

 **"Sa femme?"** répète Miroku , écoutant Kouga qui continuait sa déclaration d'amour, embarrassant Kagome et confondant ses compagnons. **"Est-il vrai de ce qu'il dit, Kagome?"**

 **"Rien ne s'est passé,"** a-t-elle crié en défense, **"ce n'est pas vrai, il ment".**

 **"Je le savais, il vit dans un conte"** , Inuyasha sentit le soulagement l'apaiser . S'il perdait Kagome comme ça, Sesshomaru l'aurait vraiment tué. Même si le bâtard voulait la mort de l'humaine de ses mains, qu'elle soit la compagne d'un autre démon serait une énorme insulte et il les tueraient, le mâle, Kagome et Inuyasha, puisqu'il était censé la protéger. **"Tu es un sac à puces".**

 **"Ce n'est pas un fantasme, je t'ai réclamée comme mienne"** , a annoncé Kouga. **"Je suis amoureux de toi, Kagome."** Elle ne pouvait faire que tenter de ne pas mourir de honte. **"Tu es beaucoup mieux avec moi, et ..."** Blah, blah blah, acclamations, etc.

Inuyasha tremblait de colère, il n'y avait aucun moyen de lui permettre de parler comme ça. Il la protégerait de tout, y compris des prétendants excessifs, "Personne ne parle à Kagome comme ça avec moi, comment oses-tu l'humilier. Elle n'est pas ta propriété!" Il s'est mis a suivre le loup jusqu'à ce que Kagome aide Kouga à trouver le morceaux de perle. "Est-ce qu'elle l'a aidée?" Il s'est de suite soucié craignant qu'elle n'ait développé des sentiments pour lui. 'Merde. Elle nous fera mourir tous les deux. Un peu plus tard lors du combats, Kouga a échoué à vaincre le démon, perdant un de ses morceaux de bijoux dans le processus. Inuyasha n'avait aucune idée de ce que Kagome pensait du loup, mais a opté pour le faite que se problème pourrait être régler après la nuisance volante, la dechirant avec le Windscar ce qui laisse Kouga bouche bé. **"Maintenant, occupons nous de ce sac à puces".**

En descendant de la montagne, il a failli tomber en arrière quand il a vu Kagome "étreindre" Kouga. **"Tu ne t'occuperas de personne, tu comprends? Kouga est blessé, ce n'est pas le moment de faire le coq ",** a t-elle dit, n'ayant aucune idée de la position dans laquelle elle l mettait. Kouga a essayé de se lever et de se battre pour défendre sa revendication, mais est retombé sur le sol après que Kagome ait envoyé à Inuyasha se couchait avec l'aide de son collier. **"Sortez-le de là, et rapidement",** a-t-elle commandé aux hommes de Kouga avant que Inuyasha ne puisse se relever.

" **Hé, revenez,** "hurlait Inyasha , **"lâches!"** Ils ont disparu dans une piste de poussière. **"Pourquoi les as-tu laissés partir?"**

 **"Il n'était pas apte à se battre",** a-t-elle expliqué, pas disposé à laisser Inuyasha battre quelqu'un quand ils étaient déjà blesser. **"Kouga a été blessé, il a était gentil avec moi, alors je lui ai rendu la faveur".**

 **"C'est bon pour vous?"** Inuyasha a crié. " **Êtes-vous folle ? Ne me dit pas que tu as pitié de ce genre de personne, tu as été enlevé et presque tué."** Inuyasha la regardait faisant attention a son odeur et a sa peau. Heureusement il n'y avait pas de marques; sinon il serait vraiment mort si Sesshomaru le découvre. Peut-être qu'il devrait lui dire, non, il ne prendrait pas la colère de son frère. Ce permetre de le dire à Kagome. 'Ah ouais, Kagome, tu appartiens à Sesshomaru. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que tu le saches. Comme cela tout ira très bien.

 **"Il a l'air plus sauvage qu'il n'y parait",** a-t-elle essayé d'expliquer. " **Il m'a beaucoup protégé, vous savez."** Les autres ont regardé les événements se dérouler, se demandant si des sentiments s'étaient formées ces dernières heures.

Inuyasha a juste grondé et a recouru à rejeter tout: **"C'est stupide! Oublie-le."** Kagome avait seulement essayé d'être juste. Elle ne voulait pas voir quelqu'un se blesser. Pas comme si elle avait répondus aux sentiments de Kouga, mais il était devenu un ami et elle défendait tous ses amis.

En essayant de calmer Inuyasha pour qu'il retrouve un comportement plus doux, elle a dit: **"Ce n'est pas votre affaire, mais Kouga n'est pas mon type, d'accord?"** «Je préfère les gars avec plus de maîtrise de soi et de respect pour moi.

Il a répondu avec des **"Je m'en fiche",** et **"Je ne veux pas en parler",** comme des commentaires avant de laisser la curiosité prendre le contrôle et de demander quelque chose de dangereux. **"Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement entre vous?"** Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il penserait réellement que quelque chose s'était passé. Est-ce qu'elle ressemblait a une fille aussi simple? L'argument l'a amené à aller à la maison avec Kirara après avoir crié de tous ses poumons à l'insultes perçues et Inuyasha se recroquevillant derrière un rocher affirmant qu'il n'avait pas peur.


	5. Pour briser le silence

Sesshomaru continuait son chemin et ne nuisait pas à Inuyasha ces derniers temps, n'utilisant que l'enfant qui l'a étrangement suivi pour essayer de comprendre le modèle de pensée unique de la prêtresse. Quand elle a couru après lui, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait faire avec elle. Elle s'est adaptée à son mode de vie nomade avec une facilité surprenante. Il a remarqué sa capacité d'autonomie, en trouvant sa propre nourriture, même au milieu d'une forêt. Lui qui pensait qu'elle serait un fardeau, c'est avéré être moins désobligeant que ce qu'il pensait. Tout ce qu'il lui a donné était un nouveau kimono, et c'était surtout pour lui-même, vu que son ancien était gorgée des odeurs des loup, des humain et de la mort. Elle ne lui montrait même pas la moindre peur, très semblable à la miko, mais contrairement à la prêtresse, elle ne parlait pas du tout. Elle a simplement obéi à toutes ses demandes sans un mot. Si le besoin s'en fait sentir là défendrait-il, s'en soucié t-elle ? Il se demandait si elle finirait par rompre son silence. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une étude sur une muette.

 **"Fille, comment t'appelles-tu?"** Il a demandé alors qu'elle le suivait. En regardant par-dessus son épaule, elle ne lui a donné aucun nom, elle ne faisait que sourire, ce même sourire qui l'a surpris la première fois qu'il l'a vu. Elle semblait le faire chaque fois qu'il lui accordait son attention.

 **"Humain, répondez au lord lorsqu'il vous parle !"** Jaken s'est écrié à la question de Sesshomaru d'une manière inutilement grossière, ce qui a fait perdre son sourire à l'enfant et son expression est devenu plus triste, tout comme son parfum.

 **"Tu n'as pas à me le dire si tu ne veux pas",** Sesshomaru la réconforta, laissant Jaken en état de choc. Son seigneur, Sesshomaru n'a jamais renoncé à tout ce qu'il a demandé, en insistant sur une réponse ou donnant la mort de celui qu'il a interrogé. Il n'a pas compris ce qui a rendu cette fille si spéciale pour justifier un changement dans le comportement à long terme de son seigneur. Les chiens n'apprennent pas de nouveaux tours au bout de la nuit après tout. Elle a simplement souri et cette fois, Jaken a gardé le silence.

Déterminé par le manque de discours de l'enfant, et en pensant que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais n'ayant pas l'expertise sur les enfants humains pour trouver une solution, Sesshomaru les a dirigés vers un endroit où quelqu'un d'autre pourrais résoudre ce problème. Comme il s'approchait, il a identifié que celle qu'il cherchait était absent, son parfum était vieux et s'arrêtait au puits. Elle doit être revenue à son époque. Ses compétences avec les enfants n'étaient pas passées inaperçues, protégeant et réconfortant tout ceux qu'elle rencontrait, quel qu'ils soient. Ses actes ne semblaient pas tenir compte des espèces, car lorsqu'elle a adopté un enfant démon renard, s'occupant de lui comme une mère, et elle défiait férocement. De tels traits étaient admirables et convoités parmi les démons qui souhaitaient adopter et élever des descendants forts. Ne le laissant pas savoir, il se voulait une fois de plus silencieusement qu'elle soit humaine.

Il s'est déplacé vers le puits pour déterminer depuis combien de temps elle était allé à la maison et s'est arrêté quand il a remarqué que la clairière était déjà occupée. La tueuse de démon et le petit renard discutaient de quelque chose. Il a arrêté son entourage bruyant et a continué tout seul à inspecter la région sans se faire remarqué.

 **"Hmm, ça semble un puits à sec ordinaire, mais ce passage se rattache au monde de Kagome?"** Demanda le moine. C'était déjà l'information que Sesshomaru avait découverte et n'écoutait pas vraiment; En se concentrant sur le parfum de la fille qu'il cherchait. Cela fait quelques jours au moins.

 **"Oui"** , le jeune renard a répondu, apparemment agité, **"mais les seuls qui peuvent parcourir le puits sont Kagome et Inuyasha. Il est le seul à pouvoir récupérer Kagome"**. C'était nouveau, il savait que personne, en dehors de la fille, pouvait traverser le portail, son petit-frère pouvait-il faire l'exploit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire lui-même? S'est irritant. **"Mais Inuyasha est trop fière pour reconnaître ses erreurs. Il lui reproche son comportement pour ne pas voie ses erreurs"**. A ceci, Sesshomaru a acquiescé de tout son cœur. Le jeune kit avait une vive perception. Il semblerait qu'il aurait besoin de déterminer comment son frère puisse voyager dans le puits.

Assis sur une clôture voisine à la périphérie du village, Inuyasha éternuait: **"Tout le monde est contre moi aujourd'hui, je peux le sentir, mes oreilles me brûlent".** Il savait juste que quelque chose n'allait pas tarder à ce passer, il pouvait le sentir. Même s'il ne savait pas quoi, son instinct lui a dit de rester en alerte. Malgré cela, il a continué à discuter avec Kaede de Kagome.

En entendant leur conversation forte du bord de la forêt, Sesshomaru a été informé de la façon dont Inuyasha avait contrarié Kagome: _«Qu'est-ce que l'idiot a encore fait ?_ Il a trouvé son odeur, pour suivre les effluves d'Inuyasha que le vent lui apporte .

 _'Je le savais. Je savais que quelque chose allait se passer aujourd'hui. Que veut-il maintenant? Ce n'est pas Kagome, elle est hors de sa portée,_ 'se demanda Inuyasha alors qu'il s'éloignait du village. **"Hé, Sesshomaru",** il a appelé en direction de la forêt voisine, **"Je sais que tu est ici. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu veux?"** Inuyasha avait déjà Tessaiga sorti de son fourreaux, en prévision de toutes d'attaques possibles.

Sortant de derrière un bosquet d'arbres, Sesshomaru a demandé: " **Ne devriez-vous pas être aux côtés de la prêtresse, la protéger contre le mal en son temps?"**

 **"Son temps? Comment savez-vous cela? De toute façon, elle est en sécurité, son temps n'est pas dangereux. Elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour la protéger là-bas"** , s'est défendu Inuyasha.

 **"Donc, c'est vrai alors, tu peux traverser** ", a déclaré Sesshomaru.

 **"Quoi, c'est ce que vous vouliez savoir ?"** Demanda Inuyasha confusément.

 **"Comment cela se fait-il?"** Demanda Sesshomaru.

 _«Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi je peux, mais il n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Je peux dire n'importe quoi comme raison, "_ une idée sournoise est entrée dans l'esprit d'Inuyasha. Si cela fonctionnait, ce serait trop bien, **"Pour une fois, Sesshomaru, je vais vous dire ce que vous recherchez sans combat."** Sesshomaru a immédiatement identifié le comportement anormal et a su que quelque chose se produisait. **"Voyez ceci"** , il a saisi son chapelet, **"c'est ce qui me relie à elle et me permet de la suivre dans le vous voulez la suivre, vous devez en avoir un "**. _"Oh, à quel point j'aimerais le voir soumis au chapelet"._

 **"Vous pensez que je suis un imbécile?"** Sesshomaru savait exactement ce qu'était ce collier, et pouvait également sentir le mensonge venant de son jeune frère.

 **"Oh, merde, il ne m'a pas cru",** s'interroge Inuyasha en réfléchissant deux fois à sa décision. ' _Ça va faire mal_.'

De retour, où Sesshomaru avait quitté son entourage, dans la forêt près du puits. La " jeune Rin", toujours sans nom en raison de son manque de discours, a traversé la forêt à la recherche d'aliments comestibles lorsqu'elle a découvres le puits. En regardant par dessus le bord, elle a découvert qu'il était a sec. Une idée lui est venue à l'esprit et elle a grimpé sur le bord, se promenant autour en faisant attention de ne pas perdre son équilibre.

Jaken n'était pas vraiment sûr s'il avait besoin de surveiller l'enfant ou non et pris dans ses réflexions sur la raison pour laquelle son seigneur acceptait une créature aussi faible, lui qui oublié complètement son propre serviteur, l'enfant s'éloigna petit à petit de sa vue. Autant qu'il souhaitait la perdre et se débarrasser d'elle, il ne voulait pas risquer la colère de Sesshomaru et à donc commencer à la chercher. **"Uh, fillette! Enfant humain, où est-tu?"**

Toujours inquiet au sujet de l'enfant, le démon vert médiocre commence a crier, sa voix a surpris Rin qui a perdu son équilibre et est tombé dans les profondeurs du puits, frappant sa tête et tombant dans l'inconscience alors qu'elle reposait au fond détrempé du puit. Elle avait de la chance, il n'y avait aucun os qui aurait pu la blesser lors de la chute. Jaken était alors incapable de la localiser, et a fouillé de plus en plus loin du puits, en appelant vainement.

…

 _"Je ferais mieux de revenir avant que Inuyasha ne s'énerve. Il est si susceptible, et je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas pour s'excuser, alors je doi le faire"_ , a déclaré Kagome à elle-même alors qu'elle montait sur le bord du puits. "Pourquoi ne peut-il pas simplement admettre qu'il se soucie de moi en quelque sorte, sinon il ne serait pas jaloux. Quelle autre explication peut-il avoir?" Elle a sauté du bord et a été engloutie par la lumière. Atterrissant au fond du puits, elle regarda vers le haut du puits, et s'est découragé à la vu de la montée ardue. Elle s'est déplacée vers le bord, mais son pied a heurté quelque chose sur le sol. En s'attendant à ce que soit un autre os, Kagome a soudainement été surprise de voir un petit enfant dans le puits avec elle. Rapidement, elle s'agenouilla dans la terre humide et se mit a vérifier ses signes vitaux. Elle était vivante, c'était un soulagement; son pouls est stable, sa température est normale au toucher, et la seule blessure qu'elle pouvait voir était une petite blessure a l'arrière de la tête et l'égratignure sur son bras. "Hé, réveille toi, ça va?" L'enfant s'est agité, mais ne s'est pas réveillé, et même si elle se serait réveillée, elle n'aurait pas pu utiliser le peu de ses propres forces qui lui reste pour sortir. Alors, maintenant, elle devait toutes les deux les de sortir de là. Fouillant dans son sac, elle a trouvé une couverture qu'elle avait roulée et l'a utilisée pour retenir l'enfant sur son dos. _«Elle ne sera probablement pas plus lourde que mon sac »_ , pensa Kagome.

Laissant son sac sur le sol humide, mais pas boueux, Kagome a commencé à monter sur les prises familières avec l'aide de la plus forte des lianes. En peu de temps, elle se a l'entrée du puits et posa l'enfant enveloppé dans la couverture sur l'herbe. Refaisant le chemin a l'envers, elle a récupéré son sac où il y avait la trousse de premiers secours et est remonté. C'était plus épuisant que d'habitude et son souffle à la fin des deux voyages, mais aidée par l'adrénaline, elle a immédiatement donner les premier à la petite fille. Elle a mis une pommade sur les ecchymoses et a nettoyé la petite sur sa tête. Son toucher purifiant a eu plus d'effet qu'elle ne l'a réalisé, en faisant fondre les barrières psychologiques que la jeune fille avait érigées.

Après quelques minutes de repos, l'enfant a commencé à se réveiller. Elle avait l'air confuse, et presque effrayée, mais on pouvait s'y attendre après sa chuté et s'être réveillé à côté d'une étrangère. **"C'est bon, je ne vais pas vous blesser"** , l'a calmée Kagome . **"Vous devez être tombé dans le puits. Je m'appelle Kagome, je t'ai sorti du puit et j'ai pensé tes blessures. Vous allez très bien. Comment vous appelez-vous?"** L'enfant a simplement regardé Kagome, essayant de comprendre. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il fallait faire, vu qu'elle avait de mauvaises expériences avec les humains et qu'elle avait développé une phobie, mais celle jeune fille semblait ne pas lui vouloir de mal. Ne recevant pas de réponse, Kagome a essayé à nouveau: **"Vous venez du village ici?"** Elle a simplement secoué la tête pour dire non. **"Alors, d'où viens-tu? Je devrais te ramener à la maison, tes parents doivent être inquiets."** Encore une fois, elle a simplement secoué la tête pour dire non. **"Umm, d'accord, qu'en dis-tu, on se repose ici?"** Finalement, elle a eu une réponse différente alors que l'enfant hocha la tête pour dire oui, voulant rester à proximité de l'endroit ou son seigneur l'a laissé. Après avoir été assis pendant un certain temps, Kagome a continué sa conversation à sens unique, ne semblant pas dérangé du manque de réponses de l'enfant: **«Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire?"** La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle et prit une fleur à proximité de l'herbe. **"Oh, vous aimez les fleurs. Regarde, laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose."** En cueillant un peu plus de fleurs , Kagome a commencé à les assembler ensemble, en montrant à l'enfant comment faire et à vu son visage s'allumer. C'était suffisant pour gagner ce même sourire spécial qu'elle avait donné à Sesshomaru.

…

Un peu plus tard, Inuyasha a finalement craqué, il a révélé a Sesshomaru qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il pouvait passer par le puits et lui non. Sesshomaru ne pouvait pas trop le blesser , vu qu'il avait besoin de son petit frère pour protéger la prêtresse d'un nombre croissant d'ennemis qui en avait après la perle des quartes âmes qu'elle tente de rassembler. Ayant terminé avec la punition de son frère pour son impertinence et ses tentatives de tromperie, Sesshomaru s'est retrouvé devant une scène inattendue. La petite fille qui le suivait partout était avec la prêtresse assise parterre s'amusant avec des fleurs. Elle ne parlait pas, mais elle utilisait le langage corporel, hochant la tête et secouant la tête aux questions qui lui étaient posées. C'était plus qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant. C'était une grande amélioration qu'elle n'ait pas peur de la jeune femme. Quand ils ont approché un village il y a quelques jours, elle s'est cachée derrière lui à la vue d'autres humains, l'odeur de sa peur extrêmement puissante dans l'air. Ce n'était pas le cas avec la prêtresse; elle a réussi a calmé l'enfant et l'a amenée à s'ouvrir davantage. Mais il senti aussi le parfum du sang, le sang de l'enfant dans le vent. Il n'y avait pas de démons à proximité, ni aucun reste d'un possible purification de la part de la prêtresse, alors qu'est-ce qui aurait pu blesser l'enfant. Le seul possibilité était la prêtresse, mais il doutait fort qu'elle aurait blessé l'enfant. Il s'approcha, essayant d'obtenir des réponses.

…

 _«J'espère qu'elle n'a subit aucun dommage au cerveau qui l'empêche de parler»,_ s'inquiète Kagome . **"Vous pouvez créer des colliers, des couronnes ou tout ce que vous voulez avec les fleurs"** , a déclaré Kagome à la jeune fille, elle savait que cela deviendrait son passe-temps favori. Kagome était tellement absorbé dans ses propres pensées et les fleurs pour remarquer que Sesshomaru était là, jusqu'à ce qu'une botte noire ait écrasé une marguerites qu'elle cherchait. Son corps s'est tendu en levant les yeux, penchant sa tête en arrière pour voir le grand démon devant elle. Elle était soudainement très prudente, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait lui vouloir. Il s'est toujours intéressé à Inuyasha, et non pas elle, probablement ne croyait-il pas qu'elle en valait la peine.

 **"Avez-vous blessé cet enfant?"** De sa voix menaçante alors qu'il contemplait Kagome assis vulgairement sur l'herbe à ses pieds. La jeune femme effrayée a complètement raté le grand sourire de l'enfant au retour de son seigneur.

" **Quoi? Non** ", elle a répondu, debout et essayant de croiser son regard, mais n'étant pas aussi grande elle n'y arriva pas. **"Qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse, et pourquoi êtes-vous ici de toute façon?** " Elle croisa brusquement les bras, semblant ne pas être gênée par le danger potentiel qu'il pouvait être pour elle. Les deux humaines devant lui étaient remarquablement semblable. Il a simplement rétréci les yeux, ce qui fit croire à l'enfant qu'il était en colère. Elle l'avait vu tuer plusieurs démons avec moins d'émotion qu'il n'en affichait maintenant, aussi insignifiante qu'elle soit, et tout à coup inquiète pour la vie de la jeune femme qui lui a porté secours. Cette peur l'a poussée à faire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis de nombreuses années essayer de parler.

 **"Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome m'a aidé après que je sois tombé dans le puits"** , a expliqué l'enfant. **"Ne vous fâchez pas avec elle, s'il vous plaît. Elle est gentille."** Les deux se tournèrent vers elle dans un silence troublant remarquant qu'elle parlait enfin.

 **«Bien, elle n'est pas blessée»** , Kagome se sentait soulagé lors du rétablissement de la jeune fille, mais se rendant pas compte exactement qu'elle l'a dit a voix haute. Elle s'est rendu compte que l'enfant s'est adressée à Sesshomaru par son nom et son titre: _«Je n'ai jamais dit son nom, et je n'utilise certainement pas son titre. S'il veut du respect, il doit m'en montrer d'abord. Alors, comment savait-elle qui il était?_ De plus, elle a finalement remarqué que la jeune fille n'avait aucune crainte de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru pensait lui aussi, se demandant comment la prêtresse avait réussit à soigner l'enfant, mais s'en détournant maintenant que la tâche dans ce village était terminée. **"Je vois. Quel est ton nom?"** Il a posé la même question qu'il avait posée plusieurs fois avant.

 **"Je m'appelle Rin,"** dit-elle avec un sourire.

 _"Ne le connaissent-ils pas? Elle sait son nom, mais lui ne connais pas le sien?"_ se demanda Kagome, regardant l'un et puis l'autre confuse, elle n'était pas au courant de tous les détails.

 **"Rin"** , Sesshomaru a dit son nom lentement, **"nous avons fini se pourquoi nous étions venu ici. Nous partons".**

 **"Oui, Milord,"** elle l'a suivi alors qu'il était parti sans un mot pour Kagome.

Kagome était confuse sur ce qui venait de se passer et n'avait aucune explications qui avait du sens. En marchant avec Inuyasha plus tard ce jour-là, hors de porte de Sesshomaru, elle a demandé: **"Hum, Sesshomaru ne mange pas d'enfants humains, n'est-ce pas?"**

Sans ce demander pourquoi elle posait la question, Inuyasha répondu : **"Quoi? Non. Il ne supporte pas l'odeur des humains, et encore moins leur goût, pourquoi?"**

 _'Goût? C'est dérangeant. Je ne pense pas que je veux savoir, mais au moins cela signifie que la fille devrait être en sécurité avec lui, n'est-ce pas?_ Elle se réconforta. **"Oh, aucune raison particulière, Inuyasha"** , elle a répondu rapidement. _"Mais je me demande pourquoi elle est partie avec lui_ ".


	6. Sang: Complet? incomplet?

Sesshomaru était conscient des attaques répétées contre Inuyasha de cet étrange démon "Naraku", un étrange démon qui avait blessait sévèrement son frère. Inuyasha semblait à peine se rétablir pour se défendre; son sang humain l'a rendu trop faible. Inuyasha ne savait jamais qu'il était surveillé de loin par son frère. Ce n'était pas la première fois non plus que Sesshomaru s'assure qu'il aille bien, en fait, c'était une tâche mensuelle pour s'assurer que sa nuit de faiblesse ne l'ait pas tué. Il n'y a eu que quelques fois où il était absent pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien. Sesshomaru est même allé jusqu'à déguiser l'emplacement d'Inuyasha, lui offrant une certaine protection. Il était du devoir de l'alpha de protéger ceux qui lui sont inférieur dans son pack, de toute autre personne qui cherche a attenter à leur vie. Cependant, ce chien stupide a quitté cet endroit pour voir cette femme morte, et ainsi a donné sa position. Ce qui s'est passé après, c'était la faute de cet idiot.

Aujourd'hui, Sesshomaru a sentit un parfum anormal, le sang d' Inuyasha avait changé. Il sentait tout comme celui d'un démon complet, mais comment ça pourrait être possible ? Le cadavre d'un démon avait le parfum de Tessaiga sur ses crocs, il l'avait brisé. Cela ferait une bonne épée avec ses crocs. Il a laissé les restes et est revenu à l'endroit où Rin l'attendait.

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit sans lune, Inuyasha luttait contre ses émotions humaines a propos de Kagome qui se rapprochait trop de lui. C'était dans ces moment-là qu'il pensait qu'il avait plus d'affection envers Kagome qu'il ne le devrait en étant seulement son ami et son protecteur. Il s'inquiétait pour elle; craignant qu'elle ne soit trop proche de lui alors qu'elle était destinée a Sesshomaru. Jusqu'à ce que Sesshomaru prenne sa décision, personne ne pourrait avoir Kagome et c'est son travail à lui de s'assurer qu'elle reste intacte et en sécurité. Ce sera une conversation embarrassante quand Sesshomaru se décidera, et plus longtemps cette abruti l'a fait attendre, plus il serait difficile pour elle d'oublier les sentiments naissant qu'elle avait pour lui Inuyasha. Il a dû admettre, qu'il l'aimé, mais s'est forcé à détourner les yeux et l'oublier pour ce concentré sur un lien d'amitié seulement. Il savait qu'elle le détestait quand il allait voir Kikyo, sa jalousie était évidente, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui expliquer pourquoi il ne pouvait pas répondre a ses sentiments. Il avait eu des sentiments amoureux pour Kikyo, maintenant il aimait un souvenir, auquel il ne pouvait pas encore se séparer, ne pouvant l'oublier jusqu'à ce que Naraku soit mort et que la mort de Kikyo soit vengée. S'il jamais il disait à Kagome qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à elle, et que Sesshomaru fini par décidé de la laissé pour en choisir une autre. Comment lui, Inuyasha pourrait-il réussir a reconquérir son cœur après l'avoir rejeté au part avant ? Merde, pourquoi Sesshomaru ne pouvait-il pas ce décider dans l'immédiat ?

…

Tessaiga avait presque été réparé intégralement alors que Totosai laisse son esprit errer dans des événements faisant parti du passés. La dernière fois qu'il a vu Sesshomaru, c'est quand il était venu lui exiger la fabrication d'une épée, Totosai avait essayer dans savoir plus sur les intentions de Sesshomaru envers Kagome. La menace qu'il a reçue en réponse lui a confirmé que quelque chose s'était passé. Personne d'autre n'aurait saisi la signification cachée de a réponse de Sesshomaru. Mais il n'était pas aussi sénile qu'il se faisait croire, mais il comprenait que Sesshomaru l'aurait vraiment tué s'il communiquai des informations qu'il ne devait pas, alors il agissait comme un ignorant pour préserver sa santé. Il pouvait affirmer de par ses observations, que Sesshomaru en avait après la vie de la jeune fille Kagome, mais qu'il s'en débarrasserait honorablement en retirant les obstacles, Inuyasha et Tessaiga, de son chemin. **«Ce chien têtu n'est jamais satisfait de son sort et maintenant qu'il a mis un point d'honneur a tuer cette jeune fille, il n'y a aucune force extérieure qui puisse l'arrêter. Tous ceux qui se mettent en travers de son chemin se retrouveront morts. "** Totosai a reconnu le danger qu'était le fils de son ami décédé. " **Je ferais mieux de m'assurer de rester loin de sa présence. Puisque j'ai déjà refusé sa demande une fois, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver face à sa colère"** , il frissonna de peur. Klanck **"J'ai finit elle est comme neuve".**

…

Jaken n'était pas revenu. Le crapaud n'était peut-être pas le plus fiable, mais il était l'un des plus fidèle, et cela fut au-delà de son tempérament habituel de le laisser attendre aussi longtemps. Sesshomaru était mécontent, mais pas étonné de voir son vassal coupé en deux dans la cabane de Kaijinbo. Ramener un Jaken du monde des morts lui a donné une réponse sur ce qui c'était passé. Kaijinbo avait fini l'épée, mais il était devenu possédé par celle-ci. Il aurait besoin d'aller a sa recherche.

Comme si les événements ne suffisait pas, l'épée de Kaijinbo allait à la poursuite du groupe que Sesshomaru essayé d'évité pour le moment. L'épée était trop puissante pour son porteur et finit par se retrouver planter dans le sol. Sesshomaru s'est attardé dans la région, en attendant qu'Inuyasha continue à se déplacer pour pouvoir récupérer l'épée qui était a lui, mais son frère était trop têtu. S'ils ne s'éloignaient pas rapidement, il utiliserait cette occasion pour satisfaire sa propre curiosité. Il était encore perplexe au sujet de la façon dont le sang d'Inuyasha avait changé en celui d'un démon complet et il avait l'intention de voir ça de lui-même.

La seconde où il a atterri, ceux qui se étaient rassemblés autour de son épée, ont commencé a avoir peur, en particulier Totosai. Le sabre a commencé à l'avertir de ne pas le toucher, comme si il était terrifié par l'aura faible qui a rayonnée de l'épée, **" pathétique, pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ?"** Il se dirigea vers l'épée et l'éleva, forçant son immense aura dans la lame et étouffant la vie préexistante en elle. Ils ont tous été choqués par l'exploit qu'il a accompli avec facilité. **"Hmm, je vois que l'épée m'a choisi comme maître. Non que je lui ai donné beaucoup de choix. Sors ton épée, Inuyasha. Il y a quelque chose que je souhaite vérifier."**

 **"Quelque chose à propos de moi, je supposes?"** Inuyasha a déduit l'évidence. Les autres l'ont supplié de ne pas partir, mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre? Lorsque Sesshomaru a décidé de se battre, il y avait peu de chose sur lesquels Inuyasha pouvait dissuader son alpha. **"Je ne peux pas exactement lui dire de revenir quand j'ai terminé ma formation".**

 **"Précisément, viens à moi, petit frère",** dit Sesshomaru. **"Je vais le rendre plus facile, je vais venir pour toi".** Sesshomaru était extrêmement déçu; son adversaire ne pouvait même pas tenir son épée. Sesshomaru mit Inuyasha à terre le séparant de son épée et a remarqué que Myoga était soudainement hystérique, en suppliant Inuyasha de récupérer l'épée. C'était le comportement impétueux qu'il attendait, et il savait comment contrer avec facilité. Pourtant, même après l'avoir renversé, il n'y avait aucun changement dans son sang. Tout au long de ses bouffées de «formation» avec le chiot, il a remarqué qu'il ne s'améliorait jamais vraiment à moins que sa vie ne soit menacée. **"J'ai vu tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Meurt."** Il a chargé, en gardant ses sens ouverts, en attendant de voir si Inuyasha pouvait faire une autre amélioration miraculeuse. Il n'a pas fui, ni s'est battu, il s'est mit en position accroupit dans un calme anormal. **"Ce parfum à nouveau."** Il a ébouriffé les poils de Sesshomaru puisqu'il ne connaissait pas la cause. La peur de l'inconnu l'a saisi, même si ce n'est que pendant un moment. La dernière fois qu'il a sous-estimé Inuyasha, il a été frappé avec le Windscar, et le temps précédent, il a perdu son bras. C'était un rappel constant de connaître son adversaire. Avant de pouvoir enquêter plus avant, Totosai l'a arrêté avec un mur de feu. En vérité, il pouvait facilement le dépasser, mais ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté il ne le connaissait pas, il n'était pas assez insensé pour charger sans comprendre. Sa vue devenue inutile a travers les flammes, il se concentrait sur ses autres sens aigus notamment son ouïe. Des sons, un seul mot de la prêtresse: **«Assis»** , suivi d'un impact et de la voix d'Inuyasha qui sonne avec un grognement douloureux, puis des pas en fuite dans l'herbe.

Il les a laissés partir, ayant rassemblé assez d'informations et ayant besoin d'explications avant de faire d'autres démarches. Il avait besoin de connaître les forces d'Inuyasha avant de se mesurer à lui de nouveau. Quelque chose ne semblait pas normale pour lui, au-delà de sa transformation apparente. Il avait l'impression que la conscience d'Inuyasha était absente de son corps au moment de la semi- transformation. L'autre incident à noter était ce que la jeune femme avait fait. En un seul mot elle dominait le garçon, renvoyant son âme avec son esprit et le sauvant de lui-même. Sesshomaru savait ce qu'il fallait faire ensuite; Il s'est dirigé vers l'ancien bosquet où Bokuseno a grandi.

...

Ils n'avaient aucun avertissement avant qu'un tourbillon ne passe, accompagné d'une paire de fragments de bijoux et d'une odeur de loup. **"Yo",** Kouga a fait signe à Kagome. **"J'ai trouvé votre parfum Kagome, alors je suis venu vous voir. Vous allez bien, j'espère?"**

Inuyasha a intercepté son avance avec un grondement d'avertissement:

 **-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, le loup?"** Il devait garder tous les prétendants loin de Kagome, ses instincts le lui conseiller. Kouga se retourna alors vers lui.

 **"Ne commencez pas déjà à faire un combat "** , demanda Kagome, essayant de faire la paix entre Kouga et Inuyasha.

 **"Reste à l'écart. Je pourrais peut-être le tuer, ou pire"** , a menacé Inuyasha, ce qui signifie qu'il le défié, si il en informer Sesshomaru cela entraînerait un sort bien pire pour le loup. Kouga savait qu'il pouvait réagir face à une telle réclamation, mais cela rendrait Kagome triste s'il le faisait. Mais si Sesshomaru apprenait qu'il n'avait rien fait face à cela ... Merde, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas gagner, peu importe ce qu'il choisissait.

 **"Vous n'avez pas changé, Chiot,"** a souligné Kouga devant les inconvénients d'Inuyasha, pensant toujours que c'était le fait qu'il soit un demi-sang qui lui donnai le besoin de concurrencer son frère aîné. **" Pensez-vous que vous pourriez être moins arrogance de temps en temps."** Le chiot ne semblait pas avoir les traits d'un alpha, mais considérant que les autres personnes composant son groupe étaient un enfant et des humains, il n'était pas surprenant qu'il ait tenté d'être le leader. Kagome, en revanche, était définitivement une alpha; cela se voyait par sa personnalité et le fait qu'elle soit attentive à ses subordonnés mais aussi féroce car elle gardait l'ordre avec facilité. **"Kagome, ne te fatigue-tu pas d'être avec ce mec?"** Elle méritait un alpha, tel que lui.

Inuyasha grogna mais fut interrompu par Shippo: **«Ne sois pas si méchant avec ma pauvre amie, Kouga".** Il faisait un bon travail pour que l'attention de Kouga se détourne de Kagome. **"Vous voyez qu'il n'est pas toujours comme ça, il ne se lève que lorsque vous venez, parce qu'il pense que vous allez voler Kagome".**

 **"Ferme la",** Inuyasha a frappé le kit sur la tête lors de sa déclaration embarrassante. L'enfant tirait des conclusions et manquait quelques détails importants. Une conclusion à laquelle les autres étaient venus à accepter, n'étant pas au courant de cette information essentielle sur le fait de Kagome appartenant à Sesshomaru et non à Inuyasha.

 **"Tu as vraiment besoin de grandir, Petit Toutou"** , a critiqué Kouga. Si l'un de ses loups aurait agi de cette façon, il les aurait tabassé pour régler le problème et qu'il le respecte comme il se doit. Sa ne l'aurait pas dérangé d'inculquer les bonnes manières à Inuyasha mais c'est à Sesshomaru que cela reviens et il ne veut pas intervenir avec le grand Démon .

 **"Dommage, comment pourrais-je laisser cela arriver?"** Inuyasha se leva énormément à lui-même. Ils venaient de vaincre Juromaru et Kageromaru, mais au cours de cette bataille, Kouga avait sauvé Kagome, ce qui lui faisait une excuse , pour qu'Inuyasha ne le tue pas. **"Quel désordre." "C'est fini, malgré que quelqu'un se mette sur mon chemin"** , Inuyasha a provoqué le loup.

 **"Tu délire, est-ce que tu vas vraiment me tuer moi aussi?"** Kouga l'a accusé avec un coup de poing sur la tête d'Inuyasha. Inuyasha a juste jeté un coup d'œil et a ressorti son épée, la gardant la main au cas ou il y est des représailles. Kouga a pris cela comme une réponse positive à sa question et les deux ont échangé quelques mots.

 **"Arrêtez de vous battre les gars!"** Kagome est intervenu et a fait une paix provisoire. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée des effets qu'avait ses actes sur les deux canidé, les obligeant à se soumettre ou au moins à écouter ses mots. Kagome s'est facilement occupée de la situation en peu de temps. Kouga a décollé de sa mode typique et Kagome a tourné son attention vers un Inuyasha qui souffre encore du sort de subjugation. **"Au tour de tes blessures maintenant".**

 **"Non merci, je passe mon tour",** il a supprimé ses préoccupations et a créé son propre. **"Quoi qu'il en soit, pendant cette conversation j'ai remarquer que tu l'as flatter et tu as même flirter avec lui, ne le ni pas, je vous ai entendu. C'était tellement dégoûtant, je ne pouvais même pas regarder. Je pensais que ca ne t'intéressait pas... "** Il a finalement aperçu son expression furieuse et a paniqué. **"Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça?"**

 **"Je rentre à la maison, à la maison de mon époque"** , dit-elle, puisqu'il a toujours été contre son départ à la maison, elle allait le titiller. C'était du bluff, mais cela n'a pas marché cette fois.

 **"Allé vas-y, je ne te retiens même pas"** , a t-il aboyé. **"Cela va garder Kouga loin de toi, ça c'est sûr."** Sango et Miroku se sont simplement écarté, et Shippo a fait un commentaire sur la maturité infantile d'Inuyasha.


	7. Pour exciter la bête d'un démon

Chapitre 7: Pour exciter la bête d'un démon

Après que la flèche de Kagome ait détruit son corps, finissant presque sa vie, Naraku pris conscience de l'immense menace qu'elle représentait contre lui. Il a pensé à un ennemi qu'elle ne pourrait pas tuer, et a envoyé le garçon Kohaku après la vie de la jeune femme. La prêtresse ne tuerai jamais le garçon, d'autant plus que sa mort causerait à son amie une telle peine. Il a placé le garçon sur son chemin et a libéré son contrôle pour gagner leur confiance. Ensuite, il a envoyé des démons après eux, amenant Kagome à fuir dans la forêt pour mettre en sécurité l'enfant. C'est dans cet endroit isolé qu'il a commandé à l'assassin de tuer sa plus grande menace. **"Tue-la, tue Kagome"** , a commandé sa voix dans l'esprit du garçon. Le jeune tueur a levé sa lame, mais la blessure n'était pas mortelle. D'une certaine manière, Kohaku résistait aux suggestions. **"Tue-la!"** Sa voix tenait une certaine urgence, mais ses paroles n'étaient pas prises en compte, la pureté du garçon et les émotion dont Kagome est entourée, doit affaiblir son esclave. **"Kohaku, tue Kagome! Tue-la!"** Ses compagnons arriveraient bientôt; il avait besoin qu'elle meurt avant qu'il puisse la protéger. Mais il a échoué, et Sango a poursuivi son frère. **"Soit maudite, Kagome, je te tuerais, d'une manière ou d'une autre."** Elle était trop dangereuse pour son existence pour qu'il lui permettre de vivre.

;

Une voix profonde et amusé retentit autour de Sesshomaru et de son entourage alors qu'il cherchait un ancien allié de son père Cet allié devrait avoir les informations qu'il cherche au sujet du sang d'Inuyasha, **"Bienvenue, j'ai attendu votre arrivée, Sesshomaru"**.

 **"Donc, vous dites que vous saviez que je venais, n'est-ce pas, Bokuseno?"** Sesshomaru a répondu sans émotion.

 **"Tu es venu me parler des épées, je présume",** reprit la voix en plein essor, venant apparemment de partout et nulle part à la fois. S'arrêtant devant un grand arbre, Sesshomaru regarda un visage apparu dans l'écorce. «Cherchez-vous des informations sur les épées de votre père, qui ont leurs étuis taillées dans mes branches?"

 **"Bokuseno, peut-être que vous pouvez m'expliquer le lien entre Inuyasha et le Tessaiga",** a suggéré Sesshomaru, ne posant pas de question, mais son ton montrant son respecte pour le démon, beaucoup plus vieux que lui.

 **"Inuyasha, votre frère cadet? Alors, vous gardez un œil sur lui"** , a déclaré Bokuseno.

 **"Son sang a changé, la première fois quand un démon a cassé le Tessaiga. La deuxième fois, il a lâché Tessaiga en se battant contre moi. Son parfum n'était pas celui d'un demi-démon, c'était l'odeur d'un sang pur. Le sang du démon comme le mien et celui de mon père "** , expliqua calmement Sesshomaru.

 **"Son sang avait le même parfum? J'en doutes,"** Bokuseno a ri, un son sans amusement. **"Inuyasha est un demi-démon, il ne pourra jamais devenir un démon à part entière. Sesshomaru, il y a quelque chose que vous, un démon à sang pur es capable d'accomplir, mais qu'Inuyasha ne pourra jamais faire"**.

 **"Continuez"** , le ton de Sesshomaru était léger, ravi de ce compliment.

 **"C'est simple, je parle de se protéger"** , Sesshomaru a répété les mots du démon de l'arbre et a écouté l'explication. **"Si vous vous trouvez dans une situation désespérée, vous êtes capable de rester calme, vous ne perdrez jamais le contrôle de vous-même"**.

 **"Heh, il ne me serait pas possible de tomber dans une telle situation désespérée",** a déclaré Sesshomaru à la mention d'une telle absurdité.

 **"Haha. Non, je suppose que vous ne le ferez pas"** , a déclaré Bokuseno avec un véritable rire. Il était l'un des seuls démons qui savaient comment gérer le chien facilement irrité. **"Inuyasha, est une autre affaire, cependant. Si il est acculée dans un coin au point où sa vie est en danger, son sang de démon prend le contrôle de son corps et il se transforme afin de préserver sa vie".**

 **"Cela expliquerait sa transformation",** a déclaré Sesshomaru, c'était ce qui s'était passé quelques instants avant que l'odeur d'Inuyasha ne change.

 **"Malheureusement pour Inuyasha, le pur sang de démon de son père est trop fort pour un demi-démon comme lui"** , c'est certainement le cas, Sesshomaru était d'accord avec les paroles de Bokuseno, car même certains démons à sang pur pouvaient perdre le contrôle de leurs bêtes et se perdre à leur envie de tuer. Émergeant dans leur période de transition, lorsqu'ils passent d'enfants à adultes, chaque démon née naturel avec une bête qui fait connaître sa présence. C'est dans ce moment difficile qu'ils perdent le contrôle d'eux-mêmes et deviennent des monstres assoiffé de sang, ou apprennent à garder cette impulsion et deviennent plus forts grâce a cela. Apparemment, c'était la période de transition d'Inuyasha. L'épée était censée l'empêcher, mais maintenant, elle l'aiderait à la comprendre en l'absence de son père.

 **"Quel sera le résultat?"** Demanda Sesshomaru, qui devait comprendre pleinement la situation. Il a rappelé quand il a traversé cette phase, et comment il a capturé le contrôle de sa bête anormalement féroce, mais pas avant que des complications ont surgi. Depuis, il a exploré les profondeurs de ce pouvoir, pour trouver sa limite.

 **"Eh bien, le sang du démon dévorera son âme humaine, il ne pourra pas se reconnaître. Il ne pourra pas faire de distinction entre ami ou ennemi, il tuera simplement, et avec des transformations répétées, Inuyasha finira par perdre son âme. Il deviendra un démon qui ne sait que se battre et tuer, et il continuera à se battre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit détruit. Je doute sincèrement que votre père aurait souhaité un sort aussi terrible sur son propre fils, c'est pourquoi il a légué à Inuyasha L'épée Tessaiga pour protéger son âme ",** la description de Bokuseno était juste comme n'importe quels démons ont fini; Des bêtes furieuses et vivants seulement pour le sang.

 **«Tessaiga le protège, alors s'il libère l'épée, il est condamné»,** Sesshomaru a compris la nécessité de l'épée auprès d'Inuyasha. Il serait honteux pour le sang de son père, même pour un demi-sang, de sombrer dans la folie de cette manière. **"Ce sera tout, Bokuseno",** a déclaré Sesshomaru avant de se lever pour partir.

 **"Sesshomaru, il y a autre chose que j'ai entendu par les racines de cette terre,"** Bokuseno a fait d'arrêté les pas de Sesshomaru, lui faisant tourner la tête en direction de l'arbre.

 **"Et que pourrait-il être?"** Sa tonalité été une mise en garde, mais le vieux démon a ignoré complètement l'avertissement.

 **"Que vos normes ont finalement été respectées"** , l'arbre avait un vaste réseau de racines et il n'était pas surprenant qu'il ait entendu parler de la femme survivant aux attaques de Sesshomaru.

 **"Vos normes? Milord, de quoi parle ce démon d'arbre?"** Jaken grogna, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui se passait, comme d'habitude.

 **"La seule chose que je n'ai pas déterminée est la raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas encore déposé une demande officielle."** La question de Bokuseno a laissé un mauvais goût dans la bouche de Sesshomaru, toujours en déni malgré les preuves qui lui ont été présentées.

 **"Cela devrait être évident"** , a-t-il répondu. S'était la seule raison pour laquelle Sesshomaru avait pris la peine de répondre. **«Comment pourrais-je trouver de l'attirance pour un humain?"** Il ajoute pour lui-même.

Plus loin dans un champ étaient les corps de dizaines de bandits humains, le dos tranchés par des griffes, tués lors de leur fuite, et Inuyasha debout sur eux, avec des griffes trempées de sang. **"Heh, vous n'êtes rien qu'un démon meurtrier"** , se moquait-il de l'Inuyasha insensible. C'était suffisant pour prouver que les mots de Bokuseno sont vrai. Connaissant son adversaire, la peur qu'il ressentait avant était inexistante. **"Viens après moi, Inuyasha. Je souhaite tester ta force transformée en pur sang."** Peut-être qu'il aurait besoin de faire un effort avec Inuyasha dans cette forme. Ses attaques étaient sauvages, sans stratagèmes derrière eux. Il a couché aveuglément à sa cible sans cesse, ne montrant aucun signe de douleur ou de faiblesse. Lassé de la monotonie, Sesshomaru déménagea pour mettre fin à ce duel maintenant inutile. **"Et maintenant, petit frère, je comprends. Vous n'êtes pas un démon à part entière, tout ce que vous êtes est une demi-race. Connaissez-vous votre place dans le monde! Un demi-démon, devrait agir comme ça. À vos genoux!"** Une lumière aveuglante engloutit la clairière, l'aura de Sesshomaru tirant de Tokijin, faisant exploser Inuyasha et le rendant inconscient.

La prêtresse, Kagome, s'est précipitée aux côté d'Inuyasha. **"STOP"** , a-t-elle supplié et a tenté de bloquer son chemin.

Ses pas s'arrêtèrent alors qu'il la regardait. Il ne savait pas exactement quand le changement a commencé, mais son dégoût a commencé à diminuer, plus il a appris à son sujet et ensuite, pendant son temps, il s'est concentré sur autre chose que sa mort. Il devenait curieux, intrigué par le caractère complexe qu'elle possédait; Féroce, mais attentionné; Doux, mais puissante; Intelligente, pourtant naïve; Fort, mais fragile. La regardant maintenant, agenouillée sur son frère blessé avec son dos face à lui, il la trouvait plutôt attrayante et sa position provocatrice. Il voulait regarder de plus près. **"Il a finalement été battu",** a déclaré Sesshomaru, indiquant comment Inuyasha ne pouvait plus se battre et Kagome était à sa pitié.

Seulement deux pas et elle a crié: **"Ne t'approche pas"**. Il a tenu compte de sa demande, lui donnant le respect qu'elle méritait en décidant de ses actions. Il se trouva, quand elle remua, à la vue d'une position aussi vulnérable et submergée. Elle n'avait vraisemblablement aucune idée de ce qu'il pensait ou de ce que sa position voulait dire, elle était inquiète pour la sécurité d'Inuyasha, mettant sa vie en danger pour la sienne. Sa peur, cela l'a dérangé. Avec sa nature, il pouvait voir que ce n'était pas la peur pour elle-même, mais pour le bien-être d'un autre.

Après avoir regardé pendant un long moment, il lui a dit quelques mots utiles pour la calmer, **"Si vous souhaitez qu'il s'arrête, utilisez Tessaiga pour inverser la transformation".** Son expression s'est calmée et sa peur s'est évaporée. **"Sinon, il continuera à se battre quand il se réveillera".**

 **"Je pensais qu'il voulait tuer Inuyasha"** , elle s'assit sur le sol, le regardant curieusement, notant qu'il avait un regard légèrement moins dur. Le reste d'entre eux a commencé à interroger Sesshomaru, mais il ne leur accordait pas beaucoup d'attention, regardant devant lui la fille assise sur le sol alors qu'il donnait des réponses courtes qui ne faisaient allusion à aucune de ses idées. Ils ne savaient rien de lui, ne faisaient que leurs propres opinions tordues, mais il ne se souciait pas. Il se retourna et parti tout à coup comme il était apparut, il fallait réfléchir, plus précisément, sa réaction nouvelle face à elle.

 **«C'est presque comme s'il venait arrêter le comportement violent d'Inuyasha»,** a reconnu Kagome. **«Je me demande: il n'est pas aussi mauvais que nous l'avions pensé. Et il y a aussi le fait qu'il m'a écouté, il m'a écouté quand je lui ai demandé de ne plus se rapprocher. Je pensais qu'il n'écouterait les ordres de personne, et pourtant ... "** Elle est sortie de ses pensées quand Inuyasha gémit, se réveillant.

…

La voyant dans une position si soumise, ne voulant pas sortir de ses pensées. Même après son retour pour trouver sa pupille et son vassal, il ne l'a pas oubliée. **"Rin, j'espère que tu as été sage?"** Demanda-t-il, et aussitôt elle hocha la tête, le reste fut réglé en faveur de ses propres pensées. Jaken a dit quelque chose, et cela devait être insensé, car il craignait instantanément sa vie au regard lointain de Sesshomaru, mais ses pensées n'étaient pas pour punir le manque de respect du crapaud. Il se tourna vers la direction où elle restait; Juste de l'autre côté de ce parc de forêt. 'Kagome, c'est son nom. Elle n'est pas sans potentiel. Peut-être, ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que je l'avais cru.

Rin ne voulais pas se mêler des affaires de Lord Sesshomaru, mais elle voulais comprendre son comportement. Même après une excuse, Jaken aurait été frappé ou lancé ou quelque chose, mais Lord Sesshomaru n'a même pas semblé reconnaître le manque de respect. Est-ce que quelque chose le dérangeait? Ou peut-être, quelqu'un? Il venait de combattre son frère, selon ce que Jaken a accusé, son esprit était-il sur l'un d'entre eux?

Plus tard, alors que Rin et Jaken étaient dans le camp, Rin a décidé de demander innocemment: **"Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru a-t-il été amoureux?"**

 **"Pourquoi, je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'insultant! Lord Sesshomaru ne se baisserait jamais pour tomber amoureux"** , a déclaré Jaken avec crainte.

 **"Oh?"** Elle se retourna au ton sévère. **"Pourquoi pas? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça?** "

 **"Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'un humain comme vous comprenne,"** Jaken s'est détourné d'elle.

Rin a ignoré son insultes et est revenu à ses pensées, **«mais cela semble certainement comme quelque chose».**


	8. Refuser une proposition indigne

Comme un choc éveillant son instinct, Sesshomaru a soudainement senti une aura qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps. **"Ryukotsusei s'est réveillé?"** Il a annoncé, attirant l'attention de ceux qui l'ont suivi.

 **"Ryukotsusei? Milord, êtes-vous sûr?** " Jaken a grogné mais il n'a reçu aucune réponse.

Le seaux devait durer plusieurs siècles, et il pouvait le casser lui-même, Sesshomaru attendait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il serait victorieux. Il avait l'intention de tuer l'ennemi de son père, celui qui a réussi à lui infliger cette blessure mortelle, pour prouver qu'il avait dépassé le vieil homme en force et en pouvoir, en plus de d'autres raisons. Puisque son père était mort de la bataille avec ce démon, le vaincre constituerait une preuve d'un dépassement. C'était une partie de la raison pour laquelle il cherchait Tessaiga pour commencer, une arme assez forte pour effacer le dragon. **"Il semble que le temps est venu",** ses mots énigmatiques les ont tous rendu confus sans les attendre il a repris leur voyage en silence.

Le paysage devint plus brutal; Les falaises et les piliers de la pierre. **"Je reconnais ce domaine. Milord, allons-nous à l'endroit où ce grand dragon à été changé en statu de pierre?"** Demanda Jaken, ne recevant aucune réponse. L'aura s'est dissipée il y a quelque temps, de sorte que tout son entourage continuait, ne nécessitant pas d'être laissé pour la sécurité. Débarquant sur un plateau spécifique, il a pu voir les cicatrices dans la terre, surveillant toute la zone ci-dessous où un combat avait eu lieu. Les traces dans la terre étaient indicatifs du Windscar, et il avait sentis l'odeur d'Inuyasha, mais il savait qu'il faudrait plus que le Windscar pour percer la peau de Ryukotsusei. Son père n'a pas été capable de l'atteindre avec une version plus puissante de cette attaque, alors comment Inuyasha a-t-il réussi? C'était l'événement désagréable. **"Où est le démon qui était scellé ici? J'étais tellement sûr que c'était dans ce même canyon."** Jaken parlait principalement à lui-même, désorienté par la différence. Sesshomaru se tourna et les dirigea vers l'un des nombreux parfums qui s'attardaient encore dans la région, Totosai.

Le terrain brûlant ne convenait pas à Rin, et Sesshomaru ne voulait pas de public pour cette conversation, alors il les a laissés derrière. En train de s'installer sans se soucier du décor, Sesshomaru a appelé dans l'entrée de la grotte faite d'une grosse bouche de démon. **"Totosai, avez-vous envoyé Inuyasha après Ryukotsusei?"** Il savait que le forgeron était là; Le cloisonnement révélateur du métal lui a donné.

Totosai est devenu instantanément terrifié, mais a essayé de ne pas paraître effrayé en sachant que l'émotion ne ferait pas de bien: **«Mauvais que ce soit votre frère qui a tué l'ennemi de votre père au lieu de vous?** L'énervement de Sesshomaru s'est intensifiée, mais Totosai a continué: **"Il n'y a aucune raison d'être. Vous et moi-même savons que vous pouvez vaincre votre frère à tout moment, oui?"** Cela a calmé sa colère, un peu au moins. **"Alors, tout démon qu'il peut vaincre, c'est aussi ta victoire."** Cela avait du sens, du moins assez pour l'instant. Il aurait juste à vaincre Inuyasha à nouveau pour prouver son statut, assez facile. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il a cherché le forgeron, car cette réponse qu'il aurait obtenue aurait pu être obtenue auprès d'un certain nombre d'individus différents. Non, il a cherché le forgeron pour sa connaissance de quelque chose de bien plus rare.

 **"Vous allez me parler des relations Démon et Priestess. Elles sont rares, mais pas inouïes. Vous connaissez déjà la réclamation que j'ai retenue,"** Sesshomaru a donné au vieil homme une chance de se rassembler avant de répondre. Totosai avait laissé savoir qu'il connaissait cette situation avant et savait mieux que de le dire à quelqu'un. La promesse de la mort resterait silencieuse. Et avec son âge, venait la connaissance. Il y avait très peu d'exemples de ce type d'appariement dans le passé; Midoriko et Magatsuhi, Tsukiyomi et Hoshiyomi, Kikyo et Inuyasha, et maintenant, peut-être, Kagome et lui-même. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était les détails. Ont-ils été accouplés comme des démons, ou liés d'une autre manière; Ont-ils des demi-races, ou une telle union dichotomique était-elle impossible à produire des descendants? Les humains et les démons procréant était une chose, il avait une expérience personnelle et désagréable avec la forme d'Inuyasha, mais les prêtresses étaient tout autre chose. Leur menace enracinée pour les êtres démoniaques, leur sainte aura, devait entraîner des complications.

Totosai était choqué d'entendre cette «demande». Enfin, il savait, Sesshomaru essayait toujours d'éliminer la fille. Avait-il décidé autrement et cherchait-il maintenant des réponses sur la façon d'y parvenir? **"Oh, alors vous avez finalement décidé qu'elle est assez bonne, n'est-ce pas?"** Il remarqua avec incrédule, puis ajouta calmement, **"Jamais pensé que cela se produirait."**

 **"Cela n'a pas encore été vu, répondez maintenant à la question"** , la menace dans l'air a fait que Totosai attire l'attention et crache tout ce qu'il savait sur le sujet, avec soin de ne pas commettre plus d'erreurs.

L'odeur de Naraku était partout dans la région, de fortes bouffées qui se répandirent vers lui. Kouga a accéléré sa meute, ayant finalement une destination, lorsqu'il a repris l'odeur de Kagome. En changeant de cours, il s'est arrêté pour vérifier si elle allait bien, et a vu Inuyasha descendre à quatre pattes dans la saleté. Il aurait pu l'éviter, mais c'était trop tentant, alors il se mit sur son dos avant de s'arrêter devant sa femme. «Je vais la gagner au cours de cette période; Elle verra que je suis beaucoup mieux pour elle une fois que j'aurais tué Naraku. Une fois qu'elle voit que je suis plus fort que ce chien, elle viendra me voir. Il a rationalisé. Les femmes démones ne se souciaient que de la force, du pouvoir et du statut, alors il a supposé qu'elle ferait exactement la même chose. Il n'avait aucune idée que les femmes humaines du 21éme siècle n'étaient pas intéressées par ces choses et, par conséquent, elle ne pensaient même pas à lui demander ce qu'il voulait tellement. Il s'est vanté de savoir comment il se prouverait en tuant Naraku pour elle, ainsi que pour sa tribu, en pensant que cela suffirait pour gagner sa main.

Inuyasha et son groupe n'ont pas pu suivre l'odeur, car il s'agissait de sa nuit de faiblesse. Au lieu de cela, il se trouvait cacher dans une hutte isolée, luttant contre ces émotions humaines gênantes. Se rappelant la rencontre plus tôt aujourd'hui avec Kouga, il a eu le sentiment, étrange, d'oser dire, presque jaloux. Il savait déjà qu'il n'avait pas aimé la déclaration, mais c'était plus que cela et il était frustrant qu'il ne puisse pas savoir ce qui le met dans cet état. Tout comme un argument était sur le point de sortir entre lui et Kagome, une distraction très bien venue est apparue dans le camp. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait aider le sac à puces quand ses amis venaient demander de l'aide, mais c'était mieux que de se perdre dans son esprit.

Les actes bruyants de Kouga et la confiance excessive, le fait de charger sans connaître son adversaire, ne l'ont fait battre qu'à une pulpe sanglante. Kagura a décollé avec ses éclats, épargnant la vie de Kouga seulement parce que le combat a été interrompu. Kagome s'est précipité sur son côté, trousse de premiers secours en main, et est venu pour soigner ses blessures. Même dans son état vaincu, elle se souciait encore de lui, ou alors elle l'a vu; Cela lui a donné la confiance pour continuer à la poursuivre. Inuyasha a regardé mécontent, non seulement en luttant contre son dégoût, mais aussi en connaissant sa gentillesse qui était mal interprété et son frère ne serait pas content de cette scène.

Parlant de Sesshomaru, il avait également suivi l'odeur de Naraku, mais pas avec l'intention de le tuer, essayant simplement de déterminer la cause d'un tel malaise dans l'air. Passant une colline, donnant sur la vallée lointain ci-dessous, il pouvait voir où se trouvait la barrière. Une présence approchait, **"Son parfum, est dans l'air"**. Jaken brilla très fort, puis commença à babiller sur la façon dont c'était le parfum de ce démon brutal, Naraku.

Une forte rafale annonçait l'entrée de Kagura, **"Toi"**. Sesshomaru ne lui a pas donné de réponse, ne l'a attendu que pour déclarer son but. **"Sesshomaru, je suppose que tu es venu ici après l'odeur de Naraku aussi."** Encore une fois, c'était Jaken qui a parlé, indiquant la connexion de la femme à Naraku.

 **"Sorcière du vent Kagura, je me souviens bien,"** son ton dur ne s'est pas évanoui, lui faisant savoir qu'il n'était pas satisfait de sa manière arrogante envers lui-même.

 **"Vous vous souvenez de moi. Je suis très flatté"** , son ton faux ne l'a dérangé que plus, il l'a montré en prenant la poignée de Tokijin. **"Enlevé votre main de votre épée, je ne suis pas venu me battre".** Cela a peu contribué à le dissuader, mais les mots suivants ont piqué sa curiosité. **"J'ai une proposition à laquelle vous pourriez être intéressé"**. Son ton silencieux parlait clairement de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

" **Proposition?"** Il faisait écho, le brusque tournant de l'attitude attiré son attention.

 **"Vous savez ce que sont ces Sesshomaru, je vous donnerai ces fragments de bijoux sacrés. En retour, je veux que tu tue Naraku"** , la proposition calme fut bientôt suivie par une exigence presque hurlée, **"Libérez-moi, libérez-moi de son emprise "**. Elle offrait tout ce qu'elle avait: elle-même, son corps, avec les éclats.

«Est-ce que cette simple incarnation pense sincèrement que je serais intéressé par elle? Son audace était horrible. Elle puait encore de sang de loup, évidemment d'une bataille récente, n'ayant même pas le bon sens de se laver avant d'apparaître devant lui et d'essayer de se troquer. Elle n'était essentiellement pas d'un statut supérieur à un esclave, et pourtant elle cherchait un échange avec une personne de la royauté. Sa lecture discrète n'a pas provoqué une seule réaction agréable.

Elle a continué à professer son marché, en expliquant son plan, complètement inconsciente de ses pensées, **"Vous avez le pouvoir de le faire. Une fois que vous aurez tué Naraku, tous les fragments de bijoux sacrés qu'il a rassemblés seront à vous. Utilisons ces éclats et dominons le monde."**

 **"Tu as l'intention de trahir Naraku?"** Demanda-t-il avec dégoût. Naraku l'a créée, lui a donné sa vie. Pas de manière conventionnelle, mais il était encore l'équivalence de son père, et elle cherchait à l'intriquer contre lui. Cela suffisait pour le dissuader qu'elle' en accordait une toute petite valeur éventuelle.

Elle se moqua: **«Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais choisi de vivre sous son commandement»**. Reprenant un regard optimiste, elle a demandé: «Que pensez-vous de mon plan. Les forces réunies seraient d'un avantage mutuel». Elle pensait toujours qu'il ne serait pas capable de résister à ses atouts féminins.

 **"Malheureusement, je n'ai aucun intérêt pour le bijou sacré"** , sa déclinaison était un refus clair pour elle, ainsi que les fragments de bijoux. **"Si vous souhaitez vous libérer, utilisez ces fragments vous-même et détruisez Naraku"**. Chercher de l'aide était la manière d'un lâche.

La colère de Kagura a éclaté, non seulement pour son refus d'aider, mais aussi en disant qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt pour elle. Tout comme son père, elle n'a pas bien accepté le rejet, **"Avez-vous peur de lui?"** Elle a frappé, luttant pour tout moyen de le faire céder, car les négociations ne se sont pas déroulées comme prévu.

 **"Je dis, je n'ai aucune obligation de vous aider",** elle a vraiment poussé sa chance. **"Si vous n'avez pas la résolution d'aller seul, ne pense même pas à le trahir".** _ **«Si vous souhaitez vous prouver, vous devez accomplir cela par vous-même,"**_ était le sens secret derrière cela. Qu'elle le saisit ou non, il était incertain puisqu'elle réagissait émotionnellement maintenant et non logiquement.

 **«Lâche insensé, et vous vous appelez un homme?** Prenant une grave insulte pour être refusée, elle a tenté de minimiser sa masculinité, pour quel genre d'homme pourrait refuser une femme quand elle se proposait à lui, à moins qu'ils ne se déplaçassent ainsi. **"Je vous ai mal jugé".** Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne voudrait même pas l'utiliser. En descendant dans le ciel, elle a crié une dernière fois, **"Fou pathétique".** Il n'a même pas réagi, ne considérant pas sa valeur.

Jaken n'avait aucune idée de la vraie conversation qui venait de se produire devant lui alors qu'il se montrait et ravissait son manque de respect.

 **"Sorcière du vent Kagura, je me demande si elle peut utiliser le bijou sacré et vaincre Naraku par elle-même. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela ne me concerne pas,** il s'est tourné et a commencé à se retirer, car elle ne tiendrait jamais le pouvoir, ou les traits appropriés, d'être considéré comme digne, même si elle est une démonie. Ce n'était pas un rôle facile à remplir.

Au moment où Kagura avait décidé de chercher la vie de Naraku, le groupe de Kouga et Inuyasha l'intercepta. Même si elle a réussi à s'échapper, elle a perdu les éclats de bijoux qu'elle a prises de Kouga, mais pas avant d'avoir aperçu Inuyasha sous sa forme humaine. Par stratégie son instinct lui a dicté de garder le secret, prévoyant de l'utiliser pour gagner sa liberté, puisque Sesshomaru a refusé de l'aider. Si elle a raconté à Naraku la faiblesse d'Inuyasha, il serait tué avant qu'il ne puisse le détruire. **«Inuyasha, tu es ma précieuse porte de sortie** rappela -t-elle dans l'obscurité de la prise de torture de Naraku, alors qu'elle luttait émotionnellement avec le renvoi de Sesshomaru.


	9. Converse avec la mort

Chapitre 9: Converse avec la mort

Eh bien, son esprit était avec Inuyasha, mais maintenant elle avait un tout nouveau soucis: _**«c'est la silhouette d'un arbre ou d'un démon»**_. Partout où elle regardait, tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir dans la forêt noire était des arbres de plus en plus effrayants, comme des démons. Ou peut-être qu'ils étaient des arbres à la recherche normale, mais sa vision humaine ne pouvait pas discerner la différence et son imagination hyperactive prenait le relais.

Il y a peu de temps, Inuyasha avait commencé à discuter avec elle, **"Kagome, pourquoi as-tu laissé Kouga repartir avec ses éclats?"**

 **"Nous les récupérerons plus tard",** a t-elle dit pour tenté de le rassurer.

 **"Vous laissez toujours Kouga s'enfuir avec ces deux éclats. N'êtes-vous pas censé les protéger contre les démons?"** Il continuait à la blesser de plus en plus, ne pensant pas à ses paroles avant qu'il ne dise. **"Pas une très bonne prêtresse si vous voulez mon avis. Kikyo n'aurait jamais fait ça."**

C'était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, en comparant Kagome à Kikyo. Elle s'élança dans les bois pour noyer sa peine. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de se baigner dans le ruisseau, la frustration trop présente. Elle l'a menacé d'une tonne de «coucher» s'il là suivait, mais maintenant, elle regrettait cette décision.

En soupirant, elle a admis: **«Je sais que j'aurai besoin de recueillir ses morceaux finalement, mais il est très utile, et ils ne semblent pas trop tachés. Il ne devrait pas devenir une menace, ce qui lui permet de rester suffisamment longtemps pour nous aider à battre Naraku."** Elle était complètement désorientée maintenant, après avoir erré assez loin du camp, elle ne pouvait plus voir le feu de camp, elle se retourna et se remit en route , mais cela faisait un moment et elle aurais dût être au camp maintenant. La forêt avait l'air tellement différente après le coucher du soleil une fois que l'obscurité s'y est glissée. Elle est allée en ligne droite, n'est-ce pas? **'Oh non, je pense que je suis perdu. Je devrais pouvoir voir le feu de camp à l'heure actuelle, mais ... »** Elle s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle dans toutes les directions. Le soulagement l'a inondée quand elle a soudain repéré la lueur de ce qui devait être un feu. 'Ils sont là!' Elle a décollé en courant dans la direction, désireuse de sentir sa chaleur sur ses jambes nues.

Éclatant dans le camp, elle a annoncé avec joie: **«Les gars, je suis revenue.»** Et elle s'effondra, elle a balayé les visages qui n'appartiennent pas à ses compagnons. _ **"Oh merde",**_ elle a juré en silence à sa chance pourrie. Elle a gelé sur place, comme un cerf dans les phares, car tous les yeux étaient sur elle, eh bien, sauf une paire. Les yeux d'or ne lui donnaient même pas un regard. Sesshomaru savait qu'elle approchait depuis un certain temps. Sa pureté aveuglante était difficile à manquer. Finalement, elle retrouva sa langue: **"Oups, désolé, je viens de me perdre un peu, et j'ai vu le feu, et je m'en vais maintenant, désolé."** Elle se retourna pour fuir avant qu'il puisse se fâcher contre elle. Kagome n'avait pas vraiment peur, mais elle est extrêmement prudente. La mémoire de ses griffes empoisonnées était trop piquante dans son esprit.

 **"Restez** ", a déclaré la voix profonde de Sesshomaru sans même la regarder. **"Vous étiez suivi, et ces mêmes démons attendent que vous fuyez la sécurité de ma présence"**. Jaken ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait, son seigneur offrait effectivement une protection à une femme humaine, mais ensuite, il laissa l'enfant le suivre.

 **"J'ai été suivi?"** Elle répéta. **«Pas étonnant que la forêt ait été si effrayante. Je devrais vraiment revenir, mais je suppose que je suis coincé ici jusqu'à ce que Inuyasha me vienne, "** soupira-t-elle. **"Je vois ..."** elle se dirigea vers le feu, avide de sa chaleur, mais gardant Sesshomaru dans sa vision périphérique.

 **"Montre un peu de gratitude, vous n'êtes pas humain,"** cria Jaken en grognant, causant assez d'agitation pour réveiller Rin de son sommeil. **"Milord n'a pas à protéger les goûts de ..."**

 **"Jaken!"** Le petit crapaud a gelé au ton sévère dont son nom a été appelé. En tournant lentement, il a vu Sesshomaru tenir une roche quelques secondes avant que la pierre ne s'envola assez vite pour le frapper.

Kagome l'a regardé, incertain si elle devait être prudente avec l'humeur de Sesshomaru ou reconnaissante pour lui de punir le crapaud. Frottant le sommeil de ses yeux, Rin s'informait sur la nouvelle arrivée, **"Kagome!"** Elle a sauté de son endroit sur le sol et a sauté dans les bras de la jeune femme.

 **"Oh, hey là, Rin,"** Kagome sourit à l'enfant joyeux. «Je suis content de voir que tu va bien, mais je suis assez surpris qu'elle soit restée avec lui. Est-ce qu'il prend soin d'elle? Cela signifie-t-il qu'il n'est pas aussi inhumain que nous l'avons pensé? Je suis impressionné.' Rin a commencé à montrer les cordes de fleurs qu'elle a faite aujourd'hui. **"C'est très gentil, Rin. Tu y arrive mieux."**

 **"Pourquoi êtes-vous ici de toute façon, Kagome?** " Demanda Rin innocemment.

En rougissant, Kagome a admis: **«Je me suis perdu un peu quand je suis allé faire une promenade. Je suis arrivé ici et Sesshomaru m'a dit de rester là où il était en sécurité jusqu'à ce que Inuyasha ne vienne.** Les yeux de Rin s'élargirent, compris tout de suite ce qui se passait. En regardant en avant et en arrière entre Kagome et Sesshomaru, elle savait que son seigneur devait avoir un lien avec la femme s'il lui laissait rester. Cette étincelle rare était dans ses yeux à nouveau alors qu'elle les regardait. Kagome faisait partie du groupe du frères de Sesshomaru et, la dernière fois qu'il les a vu, il commençait à se montrer étrange. Rin était sûr que c'était à cause de Kagome, mais a gardé sa découverte pour elle-même. Les deux ont parlé jusqu'à ce que Rin s'endorme dans les bras de Kagome. Kagome l'a placée au même endroit qu'elle avait été plus tôt, et s'est assise à genoux près du feu.

Coupant le silence, Sesshomaru s'est renseigné sur l'odeur indésirable qui s'accroche à la personne de Kagome: **«Pour quelle raison, vous sentez-vous un démon loup?** Il n'a rien montré, mais à l'intérieur il était mécontent. Son frère incompétent a-t-il permis à un autre homme d'être auprès d'elle? Son regard perçant la tenait alors qu'il attendait une réponse.

 **"Démon loup?** " Elle y réfléchit. **"Oh, vous voulez probablement dire Kouga. J'ai pensé ses blessures hier soir, et nous sommes tous allés après Kagura pour récupérer les morceaux de bijoux qu'elle lui a volés."**

 **"Vous vous êtes allié avec un paquet de loups",** sa question ne sonnant pas comme une. C'était un arrangement étrange. Les loups ne s'associaient pas bien avec d'autres espèces. Ils peuvent être des animaux de groupe, mais ils ne font que s'entendre avec leur propre genre. Ils ne s'entendent pas bien avec d'autres canines, comme les chiens ou les renards.

 **"Nous avons un ennemi commun"** , a-t-elle commencé, juste reconnaissante de parler. Un silence constant pesait trop lourdement sur son esprit. Même s'il s'agissait principalement d'une personne avec qui elle n'était pas très à l'aise, une conversation était meilleure que le silence. **"Naraku les a trompés. Kagura a massacré beaucoup de sa tribu et nous sommes arrivés juste à temps afin que Kouga pensât que Inuyasha l'a fait. Après cela, nous avons tous tenté Naraku, alors nous nous rencontrons de temps en temps"**. Sesshomaru ne remarqua pas de lumière dans ses yeux ou de changement dans son parfum quand elle parlait de ce loup, sa réglait sa possessivité. Kagome a laissé entendre que Kouga pense qu'elle est sa femme. Elle n'était pas d'accord avec sa réclamation et n'avait aucune raison de garantir des détails mineurs et sans conséquence sur le Sesshomaru stoïcique et méthodique. Cela l'ennuierait probablement, ou alors elle pensait. **"Hier soir, il a couru avec Kagura et a été très mal battu."**

 **"C'est pourquoi Kagura sentait le sang de loup loin de leurs territoires",** a déclaré Sesshomaru alors que Kagome a continué à parler.

 **"La barrière autour du château de Naraku doit s'être affaiblie, mais nous ne pourrions pas aller après lui parce que Inuyasha ... oh, je dirais, parce que ..."** Kagome se donnait un coup de pied pour son glissement vers le bas, en espérant que Sesshomaru ne relierait pas les morceaux de Le puzzle ensemble: _**«Mince, j'ai presque dit à Sesshomaru au sujet de la nuit de faiblesse d'Inuyasha»,**_ se réprimanda-t-elle.

 **"Je suis bien conscient de ce qui se produit avec la demi-race en l'absence de clair de lune",** il l'a surpris avec ses connaissances préexistantes.

 **"Vous, vous savez?"** Elle a bégayé. S'il savait, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas suivi, alors, il aurait été beaucoup plus facile de prendre Tessaiga?

 **"Comment pensez-vous qu'il a survécu à cette longue période?"** A-t-il déclaré, ce qui implique à quel point le bébé était faible.

Peu importe combien elle a essayé, elle ne pouvait pas cacher l'étonnement absolu de son expression: _**«Est-ce qu'il dit, il protège Inuyasha? Je ne sais pas si je le crois, mais je ne suis pas sur le point de le contester de manière audible.**_

Le silence s'arrangea dans le même sens que le froid de la brise de la nuit faisait trembler sa jupe et la faisait trembler. Elle a refusé de s'endormir, en attendant que Inuyasha vienne chez elle. Qu'est-ce qui prenait si longtemps? Elle voulait revenir dans son camp, enveloppée dans son joli sac de couchage chaud et entourée d'amis dont elle faisait confiance. _ **«Attends, si je suis froid, Rin est probablement froid aussi»**_ , pensa-t-elle avec effroi en pensant à elle-même. En regardant vers la jeune fille, elle vit ce qui ressemblait à un petit démon qui se tenait sur son corps minuscule. " **Hé, descendez d'elle"** , a-t-elle haleté et s'est précipitée vers Rin. Sesshomaru prit note de son comportement mais n'a rien vue, jusqu'à ce que Tenseiga commença à briller et trembler furieusement. Posant sa main sur sa poignée révéla la créature offensante à ses yeux, une version plus petite des démons du bas-monde qu'il a tués lors de la résurrection. Celui-ci était probablement une cause de maladie. Il a continué à sauter sur une Rin dormant. Kagome a finalement frappé un coup et le petit démon s'est dissous sous son toucher purifiant. Elle s'assit, soulagée que Rin n'ait été blessé.

 **"Vous avez la vue"** , a-t-il remarqué, révélant légèrement sa colère.

 **"La vue?"** Elle a fait écho, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire.

 **"Ce démon était du monde souterrain",** son explication ne lui a pas causé la surprise. Avec tous ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle étai ici, de combattre des démons dans le passé, être informé qu'un minuscule démon provenait du sous-monde l'avait rarement déroutée. Ce n'était qu'une autre anomalie qu'elle n'avait pas la bonne perspective pour apprécier ses capacités.

 **"C'était? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici?"** Elle n'a pas eu de réponse alors que la voix retentit dans l'obscurité.

 **"Kagome! Où êtes-vous?"** Inuyasha traversa la forêt, reprenant l'odeur de Kagome et plusieurs démons qui l'avaient suivi. **"Kagome!"**

 **"Enfin,"** se dit-elle, désireuse de revenir à son camp. Avant d'entrer dans la forêt sombre entourant le camp, elle se retourna et sourit par dessus son épaule. **"Merci, Sesshomaru, de m'avoir permit d'attendre en sécurité"**. Il a donné un signe de tête à peine remarquable. **"Inuyasha, je suis là"** , a-t-elle appelée alors qu'elle suivait sa voix dans la forêt, elle se heurta sous sa forme peu de temps après.

 **"Où étais-tu?"** Il a accusé, exprimant sa colère car il était plus facile que d'être inquiet. **"Vous auriez pu être tué".**

 **"Stop",** soupira-t-elle, voulant qu'il se taise. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était une autre balade pour se vider sa tête.


	10. Décider

**Chapitre 10: Décider**

Rin, elle était vraiment un enfant intéressant; Rien ne semblait amortir ses esprits, comme la prêtresse. Kagome, il avait finalement admis, du moins pour lui-même, qu'elle avait un pouvoir, un pouvoir personnel stocké profondément en elle, assez pour rivaliser avec le sien. Elle n'avait pas été capable de saisir sa puissante entièrement, mais il n'avait lui-même pas atteint ses limites, pas encore. Il explorait toujours ses limites, en essayant sa force chaque fois que cela lui était possible. Elle aurait besoin de formation, de perfectionner ces capacités, car sans contrôle, elle pourrait être involontairement mortelle; C'était une pensée qui excitait réellement Sesshomaru. Après ce qu'il avait tiré de Totosai, son esprit avait été inventé. Elle lui convenait. Il ne tenait aucun sentiment pour elle, autre que la possessivité enracinée qui provenait de son sang de démon, mais cela ne comptait pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de sentiments pour s'en occuper et la chérir. Après tout, son père non plus n'a pas aimé sa mère.

Sous le soleil chaud, regardant ses quartiers et Rin s'éclabousser dans le ruisseau, il a senti un courant d'air froid, anormal pour cette période de l'année. En confirment ses soupçons, il regarda le courant d'air s'arrêter: _«Si ce n'est pas Touran»_.

 **"Cela fait longtemps, Sesshomaru",** la femme démon panthère est devenu imperturbable et à marcher jusqu'à lui le long du ruisseau.

 **"Je pensais que vous étiez mort",** a-t-il souligné, pas content de sa visite. Il ne laisse jamais échapper un ennemi, et pourtant elle l'avait fait.

 **"C'est une bonne façon de saluer quelqu'un",** s'arrêtant bien derrière lui. Elle avait besoin de marge de manœuvre pour s'échapper s'il attaquait. **"Cette fois, je vais régler les choses une fois pour toutes".**

 **"Nous avons réglé les choses il y a longtemps, mais si vous insistez. Vous n'aurez pas la même même chance qu'il y a cinquante ans"** , a-t-il averti. Elle a peut-être échappé à sa tentative de sa vie, mais elle a été faite en fuyant, comme un lâche.

 **"Tu es toujours aussi sur de toi, je vois",** se moqua-t-elle en s'assurant qu'elle l'avait mit assez en colère pour qu'il la suivre. **"Je suis d'accord que les choses seront différentes de la façon dont elles se sont révélées il y a cinquante ans. Notre maître vous attend."**

 **"Maître?"** Demanda-t-il.

 **"Oui, celui qui dirige la tribu panthère. Je me rends compte que ton cher père est mort"** , elle l'a pointé, frappant un point sensible avant de faire un geste, **"mais notre maître va être ressuscité, enfin".**

 **"Ressuscité? Pour quel but?"** Demanda-t-il à la pensée de mot vivants.

 **"Pour attaquer ces terres, une fois de plus, mais surtout,"** son attitude calme a changé rapidement à des tons plus sombres comme la haine pour la dernière partie, **"pour nous venger, de votre espèce".**

 **"Je vais personnellement veiller à ce qu'il ne respire jamais à nouveau,"** un autre des anciens ennemis de son père, celui-ci ne sera pas ressuscité.

 **"Je suis heureux d'entendre que vous avez accepté mon défi"** , il a saisi Tokijin, prêt à l'arrêter. **"Viens, ne sois pas trop précipité. Nous ne combattrons pas ici. Venez dans notre château, alors vous pouvez apporter tous les renforts dont vous avez besoin"**. Sa dernière insulte était pour s'assurer qu'il viendrait seul. Même si elle lui a proposé qu'il apporte de l'aide, s'il le faisait cela montrerait sa faiblesse. Elle a brisé la glace dans une ruse alors qu'elle a disparu.

Il était temps de se débarrasser de ces problèmes une bonne fois pour toutes, sinon ils continueraient à revenir en quête de vengeance. La vengeance pour ne pas avoir vaincu son père, Inu no Taisho, dans leur tentative de prendre ses terres. Pathétique.

 **"Seigneur Sesshomaru, regardez combien de poissons Jaken et moi avons attrapé",** cria Rin alors qu'elle courait vers son seigneur, tenant assez de nourriture pour durer plusieurs jours. Elle pourrait facilement répondre à ses propres besoins alors qu'il éliminait ces ennemis qui revenaient.

 **"Jaken, la tribu des démons panthères, est de retour"** , a déclaré Sesshomaru alors que le crapaud commencer à paniquer.

 **"Rin, écoute"** , Sesshomaru s'adressa à la jeune fille avec une fois un peu plus douce, **"tu dois attendre ici avec Ah-Un".**

 **"D'accord, je ne vais pas me déplacer d'ici. N'oubliez pas de revenir nous chercher, nous allons attendre"** , l'a-t-elle secoué la main joyeusement pour lui dire au revoir.

[…]

Après avoir découvert que ce chien incompétent, Inuyasha, avait laissé Kagome être capturé par un tas de démons de chat, Kouga a accéléré à toute vitesse pour la retrouver. Inuyasha lui avait échoué, et maintenant, s'il pouvait la sauver, cela suffirait à prouver sa supériorité et à la gagner, ou alors il le pensait. Le soleil derrière lui, il se tenait au sommet d'une falaise, regardant les félins qui avaient pris sa femme, **"Kagome!"** Il a donné une courte pose, se montrant pour elle avant de déclarer qu'il avait l'intention de la sauver et de sauter pour poursuivre les chats en fuites. C'était sa chance, ou ça aurait été si Inuyasha ne l'avait pas rattrapé si rapidement. _«Stupide chiot, essayant de prendre toute la gloire,»_ grogna-t-il. C'était encore plus frustrant quand ils ont été arrêtés par une barrière et seul Inuyasha pourrait la briser avec son épée effrayant.

Le chemin des chats était assez facile à suivre, mais mélangé à l'odeur des chats étaient présent plusieurs autres parfums qui traversaient un canyon, Inuyasha et son groupe, y compris l'odeur de Kagome qui semblait être séparé de son protecteur, et un paquet de loups, y compris le Celui dont l'odeur avait été sur Kagome. _«Pourquoi les loups aideraient-ils dans cette affaire, cela n'a rien à voir avec Naraku?_ Pensa-t-il, se souvenant de l'araignée comme motif de leur allégeance. En entrant dans le village autour du château, il trouva son frère en train de se battre avec la tribu panthère. Il n'a pas non plus d'affaires ici. Inuyasha succombait à la fumée que les chats l'engloutissaient, jusqu'à ce que Sesshomaru fasse un coup de feu de Tokijin.

 **"Sesshomaru"** , Inuyasha crache, ne sachant pas sur quel adversaire se concentre.

 **"Qu'est-ce que ca veux dire Karon, est-ce avec moi que tu veux régler ce problème ou avec ces personnes"** , il ignora Inuyasha et répond plutôt à la raison pour laquelle il était venu en premier lieu. Il n'a pas échappé à son avis que Kagome n'était pas parmi eux, mais son parfum était présente.

 **"Le frère aîné est arrivé. Votre timing n'aurait pas pu être meilleur. Les fils du chef de chien, nous attendrons au château",** a déclaré le chat avant de fuir, en laissant Sesshomaru aborder l'autre affaire.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ici, Sesshomaru?"** La bouche d' Inuyasha a sonné en premier.

 **"Quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas, partez vous pourriez,"** sa menace a été voilée comme une offre.

 **"Hmm, qu'as-tu dit?"** Le jeune homme a aboyé, sans comprendre le terrain dangereux sur lequel il s'engage.

 **"C'est ma guerre, je ne vous laisserais pas être impliquer",** ce n'était plus la seule raison pour laquelle il était ici, celui qu'il avait choisi comme compagnon était absent, c'était une raison secondaire de se battre, mais ce serait tout ce qu'il révélera.

 **"Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir votre permission, Kagome a été capturé par ces chats démoniaques",** comme son protecteur, il avait tout le droit de se battre, et plus encore maintenant que Sesshomaru était apparu. Il devait s'assurer qu'elle était à l'abri non seulement des chats, mais aussi de Sesshomaru s'il devait aller à nouveau après sa vie.

 **"Tu es un imbécile"** , avait-il dit calmement, mais il était dans une colère noir, sachant qu'elle avait été à la portée de l'ennemi. Il ne pouvait pas le permettre, pas quand il avait finalement reconnu qu'elle lui appartenait. Frappant rapidement, il envoya voler son frère incompétent.

 **"Hé,** **pourquoi** **est-ce que tu viens après moi?"** Inuyasha gémit furieusement. Est-il vraiment si bête? Le garçon avait de la chance que le punir n'était pas le problème le plus pressant.

"Silence Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru a commandé, enragé de l'échec d' Inuyasha a protéger son élue, et quand il a finalement décidé qu'elle pourrait être digne de sa personne. Sa nature possessive rugit, refusant d'abandonner sa femelle nouvellement acceptée. Il n'avait pas de sentiments pour elle, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle serait sienne. Il aurait révoqué la position d' Inuyasha comme son protecteur en ce moment même pour qu'il puisse l'avoir, mais comme elle l'avait accordée, seule elle pouvait l'enlever et le donner à quelqu'un d'autre. Une fois qu'il l'accompagnerait, d'autre part, leurs ordres seraient comme un seul, et il pourrait se débarrasser de son nuisible de frère à ce moment-là.

 **"Que se passe-t-il?"** Inuyasha murmura à lui-même. Il était vraiment rare de briser la façade de pierre de Sesshomaru, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre c'est arrivé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. La légère remontrance qu' Inuyasha a reçue l'a mis sur ses gardes alors qu'il remarquait combien son frère était visiblement bouleversé. Il l'a calmé plus efficacement que jamais. Sesshomaru était assez formidable quand il était calme, mais quand il était en colère ou submergé par ses émotions, c'est alors qu' Inuyasha a appris (la manière difficile) de se soumettre immédiatement.

 **"Rappelez-vous votre passé, Inuyasha. Vous avez perdu votre cœur pour un mortel et votre vie c'est éteinte pendant des années, par conséquent, vous n'avez pas le droit de faire partie de cette bataille",** expliqua Sesshomaru sévèrement, ne donnant pas sa véritable raison de son bouleversement .

Jaken, en priant Sesshomaru d'attendre ses alliés ne se rend pas comte de l'insulte qu'il apport a son Lord. Le château n'est pas loin, et il doit arriver rapidement.

 **"Ce mec est effrayant"** , Shippo trembla sur le sol.

 **"Je ne l'ai jamais vu tellement bouleversé",** a reconnu Sango, essayant de trouver une raison. D'après ce qu'elle a compris des démons, la seule chose qui pourrait rompre le calme de ceux comme qui maîtrise leur émotions était seulement si leur partenaire était menacé, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il en ai un.

 **"Est-ce quelque chose que vous avez dit, Inuyasha"** , remarquant que les débordements ont commencé juste après la mention de Kagome. **"Il ne pouvait pas être contrarié pour elle, n'est-ce pas?"**

 **"Je ne sais pas,"** Inuyasha a parlé mécaniquement, n'accordant pas beaucoup d'attention et ne voulant pas divulguer ce qu'il savait. _«J'espère bien que ce n'est pas ce que je pense, mais, au moins, il ne sera pas après sa vie, enfin."_ Si seulement les trois avaient regroupé leurs connaissances et leurs soupçons, ils auraient pu identifier la raison.

Les chats ont continué à bloquer le chemin, bloquant pour gagner du temps, mais Sesshomaru est arrivé à la barrière la plus profonde avant les d'autres. A l'intérieur, il pouvait voir le cadavre du démon de la panthère qu'il avait été tué il y a si longtemps. La barrière l'empêchait d'entrer. En regardant le cadavre se déplacer pour les fragments du joyau sacré. Une autre barrière a été dissoute, révélant une poignée d'humains, destinés au sacrifice, et parmi eux, se trouvait Kagome. Ses yeux se rétrécissent, le déplaisir clairement visible, mais sachant qu'il pourrait toujours recourir à l'utilisation de Tenseiga si elle devait être tuée. Une fois qu'il aurait éliminé ces vermines, c'est le cas. Ils devraient briser la barrière et il se battra contre le chef des panthère.

 **"Kagome!"** Il a été sorti de ses pensées alors que ce loup l'appelait et était également contrarié par la barrière. Sesshomaru était certain qu'il aurait besoin de mourir d'abord, jusqu'à ce que Inuyasha arrive lui aussi, appelant son nom et brandissant Tessaiga. L'épée n'était pas de la même couleur, mais brillamment éclairé d'un rouge vif et a coupé à travers la barrière avec facilité, à la surprise de Sesshomaru.

Il se tenait debout, toujours à la même place, en regardant Inuyasha reprendre son devoir de protecteur. Il n'a pas manqué quand le loup l'a tirée contre lui par l'épaule. _'Inuyasha, votre chi inefficace, pourquoi vous permettez à ce loup de vivre après avoir poursuivi ce qui doit être le mien._ En tant que son protecteur, Inuyasha avait des raisons de détruire le prétendant, mais jusqu'à ce qu'une marque officielle soit posée, Sesshomaru lui-même n'avait aucune revendication tangible en termes de démon. Le loup n'avait aucun moyen de savoir, à moins d'être informé, et donc aucune insulte intentionnelle n'a été commise. Même si, il n'aime pas voir un autre mâle la toucher et à la vue de son autre prétendant, sa décision n'a été que renforcé de la marquer sous peu, l'incitant à l'action, de sorte que l'opportunité se glisse. « **Bientôt»** , se promit-il. Ce serait d'une grande insulte qu'elle soit accorder à un autre.

Simultanément, Inuyasha est entré en mode panique lors de la manifestation ouverte de Kouga de possession de Kagome lorsqu'il savait que Sesshomaru était à proximité et regarder. Il pouvait sentir ce regard sur lui et pouvait déjà ressentir la piqûre de son poison acide qu'il recevait comme punition. Éloigné de la question de la hiérarchie, de la punition et des compagnons potentiels; Il a lutté contre le chat zombie géant.

Kagome a pris la distraction pour aider les villageois à s'échapper, affichant des capacités de leadership remarquables et une volonté impressionnante. Sesshomaru a regardé, ravi de son choix alors qu'elle a sauvé les mortels et simplement traversé les démons panthères inférieurs sans plus de soucis. Elle commanderait bien ses sujets. En regardant en arrière à Inuyasha, fixé à son ventre, il a jeté inconsciemment les démons de la panthère, les frappant de son frère et lui ont déclaré qu'ils lui appartenaient; Ils sont à détruire. Kagome avait déjà été sauvé, le devoir de protecteur rempli, la demi-race n'avait plus d'affaires ici. Mais il semblait incapable de comprendre une hiérarchie si simple, et plutôt, dirais: **«Pas cette fois. Tu es celui qui va devoir reculer».** Sa bouche a été punie, et pendant ce temps, la panthère a retrouvé ses sens, seulement pour être abattu par son propre maître. Il avait essayé d'empêcher la bête d'être ramenée, mais elle ne s'est pas déroulée de cette façon. Tokijin a pu le blesser, mais pas assez pour causer sa mort. Il semblerait qu'il faudrait libérer sa bête pour faire face à cet adversaire; Quelque chose qu'il n'a pas aimé recourir en raison de sa vicie affreuse. Les yeux se saignaient de rouge et sa mâchoire s'alluma avant que Tenseiga n'arrête sa transformation, en empêchant l'animal. Il a pulsé, en demandant son utilisation.

 _«Père, pourquoi m'as-tu laissé le Tenseiga, je ne comprend toujours pas»,_ il a perplexe le désir des épées avant de faire comme l'épée a demandé. Il a rappelé les démons de la panthère matrimoniale, renvoyant leurs âmes et affaiblissant leur maître. **"Alors, c'est ce que tu essayais de me dire, Tenseiga."** Ne croyant plus que cette bataille valait son temps, il a dit à Inuyasha de terminer les ordures alors qu'il s'éloignait. Il avait quelque chose à faire avant de retourner à Rin. Et puis, il récupérerait ce qui lui appartenait.


	11. Révéler la propriété

**Chapitre 11: Révéler la propriété**

 **"Jaken, vous surveillerez Rin ce soir avec Ah-Un. Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire",** a ordonné Sesshomaru avant de partir.

 **"Quelque chose, Mi Lord?"** Demanda Jaken, laissant sa curiosité parler pour lui . " **Comme quoi?"** Il a été récompensé par un absence de réponse. **«Sesshomaru -sama je ne le demanderait plus jamais»** , s'écria-t-il, regardant l'enfant endormi câliné contre Ah-Un, qu'il avait blâmé secrètement pour le comportement de son Lord.

Ils avaient séjourné au village pour le reste de la nuit après l'incident du démon panthère, et après un autre jour d'errance de la campagne, ils se sont installés dans un camp de fortune dans les bois. Un feu de camp flambait, avec une pile de bois supplémentaire à proximité, l'eau bouillonnait pour les ramens instantané, et Inuyasha avait déjà parcouru le périmètre pour éloigner les démons. Dans l'ensemble, ils étaient prêts à s'installer et à se détendre pendant quelques heures avant de s'endormir. Ce calme fut instantanément brisé quand, sans avertissement, Inuyasha se leva et tira Tessaiga. Les humains ne savaient pas ce qui allait arriver, mais ont suivi et ont maintenu leurs armes à portée de main. En sortant de la forêt obscure, Sesshomaru s'arrêta devant son frère cadet, impassible devant le puissant croc.

 **"Sesshomaru, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"** Inuyasha grogna, le mode protecteur allumait en haut.

 **"** **Range** **ton épée. Je suis venu pour réclamer ce qui est mien"** , a déclaré Sesshomaru de façon égale et n'a fait aucun mouvement à l'attaque, il a simplement attendu la reddition de son bêta.

 _'Huh?'_ Inuyasha a réfléchit à ses options. **«Est-ce qu'il veut dire l'épée, ou ...»** Ses yeux s'élargirent à la réalisation. **"Keh"** , se moqua-t-il rangeant son arme, **"Alors tu as finalement décidé. Ca t'as pris assez longtemps."** Bien qu'il ait été soulagé, cela signifiait que Sesshomaru ne chercherait plus sa vie, il était un peu déçu de savoir qu'elle était maintenant pour toujours et complètement hors de sa portée.

 **"Inuyasha, de quoi parle-t-il?"** Sango se raidit, tenant toujours Hiraikotsu prêt. Ce n'ai jamais une bonne nouvelle quand un démon a dit qu'ils étaient après ce qui était sien; Elle avait souvent vu le même scénario avant qu'un démon ne vole une jeune fille loin de ses parents.

 **"Tout va bien, calmez-vous",** a ordonné Inuyasha, les choquant tout ce qu'il a commandé la paix, **"** **il va falloir longtemps avant** **que ça arrive"**. Sango se détendait un peu, mais restait encore en garde alors que Miroku regardait curieusement. Kagome était tout simplement confus, pensant que tout ce que Sesshomaru voulait était l'épée d' Inuyasha, mais il ne semblait pas être venue pour cela. En revenant à son frère, Inuyasha a demandé: **"Pourquoi ce changement soudain?"**

 **"Elle est adéquate"** , déclara-t-il simplement, ne donnant pas plus que cela. En entendant "elle", Sango et Miroku sont devenus très conscients de ce qui se passait. Il était ici pour réclamer soit Kagome, soit Sango, et ils ont tous deux tiré des conclusions que c'était le premier choix, se positionnant rapidement entre le seigneur des démons et leur ami naïf. Kagome regarda leurs dos devant elle, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. C'était tout à fait inhabituel.

 **"Bonne chance avec cette attitude"** , Inuyasha se moqua, sachant exactement comment Kagome réagirait à cela, **"et Sesshomaru, n'osez-vous pas lui faire du mal, c'est tout ce que je dois vous dire".**

Inuyasha s'est éloigné, mais il y avait un autre obstacle, les deux humains qui pensaient la défendre. En regardant entre les deux, il leur a donné un ordre, **"bougez de mon chemin"**.

 **"Faites comme il le dit"** , Inuyasha leur a ordonné de sa place appuyée contre un arbre. **"Il veut seulement parler avec elle"**. Il ne pensait pas que Sesshomaru les tuerait, pas devant Kagome. Il peut l'ignorer, mais il devrait savoir assez pour ne pas tuer ses alliés , s'il voulait gagner ses faveurs.

 **"Je sais exactement ce qu'il veut"** , dit Sango, déterminé à protéger sa "sœur". Elle ne perdrait plus de membre de sa famille aux démons. Elle avait connue la suite à de nombreuses reprises; Corps brisés, ensanglantés et horrifiant laissés après qu'un démon ait obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient.

 **"Sango, je suis d'accord de simplement lui parler"** , Kagome a tapoté sur son épaule, essayant de la calmer. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle était seule avec lui, et il ne l'avait pas blessée auparavant. Quel est le pire qui peut arriver? Pensa-t-elle.

 **"Je comprends votre préoccupation, Sango,"** Miroku a réfléchi **", mais je suis sûr que Lord Sesshomaru est plus honorable que de forcer son point de vue."** Son regard sournois sur le seigneur du démon suffit à confirmer sa déclaration, un signe de tête presque imperceptible. Sesshomaru n'allait pas forcé physiquement. Pour obtenir l'attention de Sango, Miroku a estimé que c'était un bon moment pour donner à son extrémité arrière une bonne caresse et a été rapidement frappé.

Sesshomaru regarda avec curiosité, notant à lui-même que les humains ne doivent pas être touchés de cette façon, avant de prendre l'ouverture que le moine lui a donné et s'approcha de Kagome: **«Viens, Miko»**. Il s'est éloigné du feux avant que la tueuse ne le remarque, avec la jeune femme sur ses talons.

Inuyasha boudé, plus déçue qu'il ne l'a été que son frère décide de confirmer sa parole. Il avait secrètement espéré que Sesshomaru trouverait une chienne Inu à la place, puis, après que Kikyo ait quitté ce monde, il pourrait avoir Kagome. Mais maintenant, son frère avait fait connaître son désir, et aller contre lui serait un moyen sûr de mourir jeune. **"Putain"** , se maudit-il.

 **"Inuyasha"** , le kit renard préoccupé et confus s'approchait du bêta, **"ne vas-tu pas après Kagome? Tu ne dois pas la protéger de Sesshomaru?"**

 **"Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire maintenant, kit",** sa voix était calme, retenue.

 **"Alors, tu l'abandonnes ? Comment pourrais-tu, après tout, elle a tant fait pour toi?"** , A-t-il harcelé pour défendre sa mère adoptive.

 **"Silence!"** Inuyasha l'a fait taire avec une frappe rapide à la tête, ne voulant pas penser de cette façon. Si seulement il ne lui avait jamais permis de suivre le bâtard dans la vie après la mort, elle n'aurait jamais tiré Tessaiga, ne lui a jamais donné raison de la tuer, n'a jamais attiré son intérêt, et jamais ... tout ce qu'ils faisaient en ce moment.

[…]

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire," Je t'appartiens? ""** Kagome répéta ses paroles avec empressement, même si elle l'entendait, elle ne comprenait pas bien.

Son offre était «irrésistible», elle gagnerait le pouvoir, le statut, la richesse; Tout ce qu'une femme devrait vouloir. Il avait seulement écarté les propositions d'accouplement toute sa vie; Toute personne ayant un peu de bon sens ne renoncerait pas a saisir cette chance. **"Tout comme je l'ai dit",** il se répétait, un événement rare, mais elle était différente, **"Vous appartenez à ce Sesshomaru"**. Il attendit, en regardant comme elle tenait le Kimono qu'il lui avait donné entre ses mains , en regardant entre lui et le morceau de tissu. Il ne voulait pas que d'autres regardent son corps, et en affichant son emblème familial, le croissant de lune, sur son dos, permettrait à tous de rester loin d'elle. Ce n'était qu'un petit geste de ce qu'il pouvait offrir réellement. Quand elle a respiré profondément, il était prêt pour la foule de cris joyeux qu'il était sûr aller percer ses oreilles sensibles.

Eh bien, il y avait des cris, mais pas le genre qu'il s'attendait, **"je n'appartiens à personne! Moins de tout, un chien pompeux qui a essayé de me tuer à plusieurs reprises"**. Elle lui rendit son cadeau, la colère menaçante malgré sa grande sensibilité.

 **"Tu me montreras du respect"** , lui dit-il froidement, mais cela ne l'a pas affectée.

 **"Je ne fais preuve de respect que quand il me l'est adressé tout d'abord et le fait de me traiter comme une possession et de me dicter ce qu'il faut que je face, ce n'est pas du respect",** lui a-t-elle déclaré avec impatience. **"Qu'est-ce que c'est avec les hommes ici? Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai été informé que je suis la propriété de quelqu'un, et je vais vous dire la même chose que je lui ai dit. Je ne suis pas votre femme! "**

Sesshomaru grogna à l'idée d'un autre essayant de la revendiquer, même s'il avait déjà une très bonne idée de qui elle parlait. **"Inuyasha!"** Il a appelé son béta à son côté pour une explication. Il préférait que son béta s'occupe de sa colère, en plus cela lui donnerait quelque chose d'amusant a regarder. Le chiot a répondu à son appel, mais ses oreilles ont clairement expliqué comment il n'était pas contente, les avoir pliées sur sa tête. **"Expliquez-vous, qui est-ce qui a tenté de réclamer ce qui est le mien?"**

 **"Je ne suis pas le tien",** a rappelé Kagome.

 **"Juste un loup sournois, mais je le garde à distance. Elle n'a aucune marque sur elle et n'a pas été touché"** , pensait-il, et pouvait raconter par son parfum cette même information. Si le loup était sa seule compétition, il n'avait rien à craindre.

 **"Inuyasha, qu'est-ce qui, par l'enfer, se passe avec lui?"** Kagome demanda à son ami, laissant son langage glisser un peu en indiquant le plus vieux chien.

 **"Umm, bien, vous voyez,"** Inuyasha a trébuché sur les mots, **"il a eu une sorte de réclamation sur vous depuis un certain temps maintenant."**

 **"Et pourquoi est-ce que je suis le dernier à savoir?"** Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, le grinçait, mais se souvint de sa réputation: **«Attends, je pensais qu'il déteste les humains, pourquoi moi?**

 **«Parce que vous avez survécu aux tentatives de ce Sesshomaru pour votre vie»** , a-t-il ajouté, en rappelant le poison. **"Vous vous êtes avérés dignes."** Elle était absolument stupéfaite, mais pas d'une manière heureuse. **"Vous allez porter mes chiots et devenir la Dame de l'Occident"**. Ce sont les offres dont la plupart ferait tout pour y arriver, l'une des positions les plus élevées du Japon, sûrement qu'elle accepterait quand elle verrait combien son offre était alléchante.

 **"De toutes les choses arrogantes et égoïstes que j'ai jamais entendues, cela doit être le plus, la plus ...** " elle se trouva à en perdre ses mots, **"la chose la plus vaniteuse que j'aie jamais entendu! Qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit? Tu ne me veux que parce que j'ai pu survivre à tes attaques, pas parce que tu m'aimes. Je ne suis pas un trophée que vous pouvez simplement gagner parce que vous êtes le plus fort ou n'importe quoi d'autre"**. Ses mains serrées à ses côtés, se retenant de le frapper. **"C'est peut-être la façon dont cela fonctionne avec les démons ou à cette époque, mais ça ne va certainement pas me gagner"**. Inuyasha était sûr qu'ils allaient tous mourir maintenant, après qu'elle lui ai crié comme ça et l'ai complètement refusé, il s'est mis a sauté d'un pied sur l'autre.

 **"Que voulez-vous?"** Demanda-t-il calmement. Elle s'attendait à une rage, à une bataille, à une voix criante comme elle le faisait avec Inuyasha. Elle semblait oublier avec qui elle se battait. Il l'empiète, étouffant son espace personnel et la pressant contre un arbre. Il avait de nombreuses tactiques, il fallait simplement déterminer laquelle fonctionnerait le mieux pour elle. **"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Miko?"** Sa voix profonde envoya des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale au ton grave qu'il adopta.

 **"Umm, ehh, je ne sais pas"** , elle rougit alors qu'il s'approchait. Elle détourna la tête. **"Et ne m'appelle pas Miko, mon nom est Kagome, utilise le, démon".**

Mal à l'aise par la proximité entre eux, Inuyasha s'est déplacé d'un pied à l'autre avant de dire rapidement: **"Je vais juste vous laisser tous les deux".**

 **"Inuyasha, n'ose pas me laisser ici toute seule"** , a ordonné Kagome, furieuse d'être abandonner ici comme ça.

 **"Vous ne seriez pas seul",** a souligné Sesshomaru alors que son souffle s'échouait sur sa joue était comme un rappel trop présent de la proximité de leur deux corps.

 **"Ouais, et c'est le problème"** , dit-elle en tournant son visage seulement pendant une seconde avant de regarder Inuyasha. **"Revenez ici avant de le dire".**

Il a hésité, mais a réfléchi: « _Hmm, assis ou le_ _fouée_ _acide, asseyez-vous ou des griffes de poison ...»_ un peu plus tard, il a décidé de s'asseoir et a fui la scène.

 **"Inuyasha?"** Demanda Kagome, sa voix craquant de ne pas croire qu'il allait l'abandonner. Elle grogna à haute voix: **«Eloigne toi, Sesshomaru"**. Elle posa ses mains pour pousser sa poitrine, mais il était aussi solide qu'un mur de briques et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle a renoncé à pousser et a essayé de passer sous ses bras à la place, mais il a bloqué son chemin à nouveau.

 **"Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, Kagome"** , a-t-il rappelé, laissant son nom rouler sur sa langue dans un ton grave. **"Que faudra-t-il pour gagner votre faveur?"** Il prenait le chemin de la séduction, sachant que c'est parfois la solution la plus appropriée face à une femme.

 **"Quelque chose que je doute que tu puisses me donner"** , soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête à la pensée. Elle n'avait pas besoin de richesse ni de pouvoir, mais il y avait une chose qui était absolument nécessaire pour toute personne avec laquelle elle accepterait d'être.

 **"Il n'y a rien que je suis incapable d'atteindre"** , Sesshomaru l'a informée, pensant qu'il avait finalement trouvé un luxe, un point faible, qu'elle lui céderait.

 **"Qu'en est-il de l'amour?"** La question l'a gelé. **"Vous dites que vous voulez que je vous donne un héritier, mais, à part cela, je ne suis pas utile, vous souciez-vous de moi? Vous m'aimez, Sesshomaru?"**

 **"Non"** , il n'avait pas besoin d'hésiter pour répondre.

 **"C'est pourquoi. Je ne serai qu'avec quelqu'un qui m'aime, pour qui je suis, quelqu'un que je peux aimer en retour. Tout simplement" adéquate "n'est pas assez bon"** , elle lui a rappelé ses paroles plus tôt.

 **"Pour quelle raison désirez-vous une faiblesse comme l'amour?"** Cela n'a pas de sens pour lui, c'est à cause d'une telle faiblesse que son père a perdu sa vie, pourquoi voudrait-il pour cela?

 **"L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse!"** Elle a répondu, défendant la notion avec tout son être.

 **"Calme-toi,"** ordonna-t-il rapidement. Tout à fait inconscient que la pire chose à dire à une femme bouleversée s'est "calme".

 **"Non, je ne vais pas me calmer",** a-t-elle crié plus fort, **" vous écouterez. L'amour donne une importance à la vie, elle montre que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue, elle donne de la force. Lorsque quelqu'un que vous aimez est en danger, vous vous battez beaucoup plus fort pour les protéger."**

En bref, les mots de son père sont venus se répéter dans sa tête: **«Avez-vous quelqu'un à protéger?"** En reformulant son ordre, il tendit la main, les griffes fléchies: **«Contrôle tes pouvoirs avant de commettre l'irréparable."** Au moment où elle a commencé à crier sur les mérites de l'amour, ses pouvoirs ont commencé à l'attaquer. Dans la défense, il laissa couler son aura, laissant ses yeux rouges.

 **"Oh"** , cria Kagome en voyant la fuite cramoisie dans ses yeux et la peau brûlée de sa main. Fermant fermement les yeux, elle se mit à repousser ses pouvoirs. Quelques respirations profondes ont fait l'affaire; La sainte aura ai revenue en bas dans sa poitrine, son foyer. **"Désolé, Sesshomaru. Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire ça."** Au moment où elle finissait de parler, elle a noté que la peau avait guéri sans défaut, mais elle se sentait encore coupable maintenant, et son parfum l'a crié. Un calme l'a dépassé, et elle a pu réfléchir à nouveau. **"Écoutez, je pense que c'est un peu flatteur que vous me trouviez convenable mais je ne peux vraiment pas accepter votre proposition. Je ne vous aime pas et Vous ne m'aimez pas. Je suis désolé. "** Il avait reculé un peu quand son pouvoir a éclaté plus tôt, alors qu'après avoir terminé son petit discours, elle l'a fait partir, la tête base elle a marché à son camp.


End file.
